One Cheeky Story
by FandomAddiction
Summary: Arabella Evans lives with her best friend Zoe Hudson in an apartment in Australia. What happens when she goes on a trip to London and meets the cheeky Jack Harries?
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Get Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters... except you know, the OC's I made and stuff... But just to clarify, any actions done or words said by the characters are stuff I have made up and if it happens in real life... Well that's a funny coincidence! So if you like it, please review it and if you want more of the story, tell me! So, I'm going to start the story now... Yep... Starting the story... Now.**

"Bella! Get your butt out of bed! It's the second day of the month! You know what that... means..." My best friend, Zoe said as she burst into my room. "What the...? How drunk were you last night?" She asks. I sit up and look at her.

"I, wasn't drunk at all. I had one drink, it was your other friend Max who came in and screwed my room up last night. Say thanks by the way, it's not like I'm catching a plane in a couple of hours and need to clean up before I leave." I say, smirking. "Ugh, do I have to get up now?" I say and fall back into the bed.

"Oh no, you are not bailing on me now, missy! I've been planning this trip for 2 goddamn months, and you. Are. Coming. With me!" Zoe yells and struts out of the room. She always was the bossy type, not that it bothered me anymore, I was used to her personality by now.

"Arabella Evans! Get up, now!" I hear Zoe shout.

"Fine! But I won't be bright eyes and bushy tailed until at least 10!" I yell back.

"Well the flight leaves at 9 so get up!" I smile and slowly manage to pull myself out of bed and into the kitchen. Three freshly cooked waffles are piled on a plate on the kitchen bench. I smile again, Zoe's always got everything sorted. I take my waffles and sit down on the couch, flicking through a couple of channels before finding nothing remotely interesting but the news so I leave it on. I'm halfway through my second waffle when there's suddenly a loud crash from Zoe's bedroom.

"Zo! Zoe? Zoe are you okay?" I say and rush into her room. I see her head emerging from a pile of clothes and a red suitcase now resides a metre away from her.

"Suitcase malfunction... It's all under control..."

"Looks like it. So, did you pick up the suitcase and smash it on your head or...?" I question.

"Very funny! I've had my stuff packed for weeks. I put the suitcase on the top shelf of my wardrobe so I wouldn't have to pack later. I was getting it down and..." She stopped and gestured to the scattered clothes and items on the floor.

"I see, seems like you've got this sorted so I'm going to... Yeah..." I say and go back to eating my waffles in the lounge room. After breakfast and a shower, I put on a pair of black converse's, dark red denim shorts, my Harry Potter t-shirt and bracelets I was given by friends from Uni. I only have two things left to pack now, toothbrush and toothpaste. Once I've made sure I've packed everything, I leave my suitcase near the front door and sit down on the couch for a while.

"Shit!" I yell and run into the bathroom. I forgot I left my phone in the cupboard when I had a shower. I take it out and looked in the mirror, my hair is a mess. "Zoe?" I singsong, "You're not... Doing anything right now are you?"

"If you want me to do your hair bring your stuff into the lounge room and wait for a second!" She calls out.

"Thank you!" I yell back and take a couple of bobby pins and a few hair ties into the lounge room with me. Zoe is an intern at Madam Macy's, the leading Hairdresser for the whole town, there wasn't a single person who didn't want their hair done by Macy or one of her crew and very few were ever chosen by Macy herself to work there. Meanwhile I worked as a comic writer for State Magazine, for the past two years I had made The Little Miss comic popular again since it died out a couple of years ago, it was more of the town as a family's joke about one of the resident's young girl's who was spoilt by her parents and always refused to do anything if someone else could do it for her... She grew up, married a millionaire and moved to Hawaii last I heard.

"So, will it be the usual?" Zoe came in and looked at the equipment I had put on the coffee table, "No, it won't be... You want something different but don't know what... You want me to surprise you!" She yelled. She could always figure out what someone wanted to do with their hair just by the look on their face or the amount of bobby pins and hair ties they place on a coffee table. I sit in silence and let Zoe do my hair, I watch a bit of the news while I wait. A building collapsed near the shops, two previously owned dogs have been found abandoned by their owners, McDonald's have added a new product to their m-"Done!" I'm interrupted, and I rush to the closest mirror to see what fancy style she's done on my hair this time. "Belle it suits you!"

"I love it, thank you!" I say and turn around to hug her. She's pulled my hair back into a high bun and left two bits of hair either side of my face.

"Now there's 2 hours before the flight leaves and I made sure you were bright and bushy tailed by 12. You ready? We'll need to get there early to check in and stuff." Zoe says. I nod and turn off the TV.

"Goodbye for now apartment! We'll be back!" I say, "Goddammit Bella!" I whisper to myself and walk into the bathroom again, I walk out holding my phone in my hand and giggle, "That's the third time today I've left my phone in there..."

* * *

"Flight 217 to London is now boarding at gate 12, All passengers of Flight 217 to London, your plane is now boarding." We both jump up to the front of the line.

"I told you sitting there would have it's advantages," Zoe says, she hands her ticket over and soon enough, we've found our seats in aisle 54, I've got the aisle seat and Zoe's taken the one next to me. There's the usual safety precautions, you know, life jacket under your seat, masks will come down in case of emergency and then finally, we've taken off. I pick up the menu guide, the waffles were great but I'm starving. After an hour in the air, and a meal that's left me stuffed, I get up and make my way to the toilet. There's not much space in these things... When I get back to my seat, Zoe's fast asleep and I'm feeling tired too.

"All passengers, this is your captain speaking, please stow your tray tables and make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened, we are beginning our descent into London, thank you." I sit up so quickly I hit my head on the video screen in front of me.

"Jesus Christ, how long did we sleep for...?" I mumble.

"You slept for like, the entire flight, I woke up for an hour but went back to sleep." Zoe mumbles back.

After what seems like forever, we've finally got off the plane and collected our luggage.

"HELLO LONDON!" We both shout when we exit the airport. There's a couple of taxi's lined up so we go up to one, he takes us to our hotel and we fumble around with our money trying to give the driver the right change.

"Good luck, girls. People can tell you're not from around here." He says.

"They can?" I ask.

"You look lost and your Aussie accents give it away too." He says, "Don't worry, I was lost when I first came here too, Goodbye." He tells us and we climb out of the car. Zoe and I both look up at the massive building towering over us.

"Wow... It's bigger than I expected it to be..." Zoe says.

"You better hope we're not on the top floor." I reply and we walk inside, it's such a clean place, not a single speck of dust in sight, the marble tile floors and glass chandelier add so much class to the look.

"Oh, uh, right, hello," Zoe says to the front desk worker, "I made a reservation online earlier, under 'Hudson and Evans' for a two bed room."

"Okay, let me just check the room situation," the front desk worker says, she's a young woman, about our age I guess, "Oh yes, 'Hudson and Evans' here we are, you two are in room 12D on floor 12. Here are your keys and we hope you enjoy your stay." She says and hands us two sets of key cards.

"Thank you," I say and we take our suitcases over to the elevator. When we get up to the twelfth floor, we find our room is the second on the right and we get inside.

"Jesus..." Zoe whispers, "This is even better than the lobby!" She exclaims.

"Bagsies that bed!" I say and run to one of the two beds, "This place is spectacular!" I say. I'm going to enjoy this holiday.

* * *

**So yeah! First chapter! Fun! :) I hope you are liking it so far even though it's only been about packing and getting on a plane. Please review if you liked it, just tell me I'm doing something right! So, thanks for reading and I'll be posting the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Speechless

**Hi! Hi hi hi! This is my second chapter! Yay! I want to say thank you to the first reviewer and follower of the story. Galaxydefender49, THANKS! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. And, yeah. **

* * *

The first three days here, Zoe and I chilled a little, went to the hotel's indoor pool and relaxed in our room. But we agreed earlier that we would go out on the fourth day, shopping and partying later. We catch a taxi to the shopping mall and wander around, finding tops and shoes and dresses we like.

"This one!" Zoe shouts and presses a dress up against me.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"This dress! It would look perfect on you, please try it on!" She says and hands the dress to me. Reluctantly I take the dress and go to the changing rooms. I look in the mirror when I've put it on, it is a nice dress. It's a black lace top with an aqua skirt attached. I step out of the changing room and walk straight into someone, tripping over and hitting my head on a stand of lipsticks.

"Shit! Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you okay...?" The person says and kneels next to me, looking at my face. My eyesight has gone a bit blurry but it regains it's usual clearness after a few seconds. I look up and see a pair of bright green eyes and brown combed over hair. I groan as I try to sit up, the young boy beside me supports my back and my hand while I sit up slowly.

"I'm so sorry," he says and stops, looking at me.

"It's okay, I'm fine, really," I say and try to stand up but I lose my balance and fall forward into his arm.

"You don't look fine to me," he says and walks me over to a nearby chair. "That dress looks nice on you..." He says and looks down at me, he kneels in front of the chair.

"Thanks... My friend picked it out, she wanted me to try it on." I reply.

"Oh, where am I? Sorry, I'm Jack, Jack Harries." He says and holds out a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Arabella Evans, but people call me Bella, or Belle," I say and shake his hand, for a moment we both sit and look at each other, he's definitely attractive but I can't shake the feeling I've seen him before.

"Bella! Bella!" Zoe rushes over to me, "Bella, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Zo, just stumbled a little," I say.

"Yeah, stumbled over my two left feet," Jack says and I smile at him. "Oh, right, Jack Harries." He says to Zoe and puts out his hand.

"Zoe Hudson," she says and shakes his hand, "Wait, Jack Harries? As in Jack and Finn Harries? As in JacksGap, Jack Harries?" Zoe says and I instantly remember where I've seen him before.

"The one and only... Although, there's probably more Jack Harries' out there, it's not really an uncommon name I suppose." He says and makes a big grin.

"Jackie-o, where are you?" I hear a voice call out.

"Over here Finn!" Jack calls back and soon the twin is next to Zoe. She stands there for a second and just looks at him, her favourite twin had always been Finn.

"Hi, I'm-" Finn starts.

"Finn Harries... I know. Uh... " Zoe says.

"Um, I'm Bella, this is my friend Zoe, Zoe Hudson... Zoe?" I say and tap her shoulder. She wakes up and shakes her head a little before composing herself.

"Oh yeah, Hi, I'm Zoe Hudson. And you're Finn Harries..." She smiles awkwardly. He smiles back and laughs a little.

"Um, Bella? Look, I'm really sorry for bumping into you, can, can I take you out for dinner tonight? My treat." Jack asks and makes a big smile.

"Uh, sure!" I say and stand up, finally regaining my balance. I give him my number and slip back into the changing rooms, changing back into my other clothes. When I come out, Zoe's still standing there speechless, Jack and Finn have left but she still hasn't moved.

"That was Finn Harries! I just spoke to Finn Harries! His number is in my hand, and my number is in his phone... Oh my god!" Zoe suddenly shouts. "What am I talking about, you! You've got a date with Jack tonight! Oh my god, you are buying that dress and you can borrow my heels. Oh my god!" She grabs my hand and goes to walk out of the store. I cough loudly and she stops, I hold up the dress and she lets go. "Oh, sorry! Quick, buy that dress!"

* * *

The knock on the door rang out at 7, I had the blue and black dress on and Zoe's black heels. She'd done my hair and makeup for me and she'd lent me her favourite clutch. Zoe squealed and ran to the door, she took a deep breath, you would think she was the one going on the date. She stopped for a second and collected herself before opening the door to a smiling Jack Harries. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and he held a small bouquet of red flowers.

"Hi Zoe," He said and then turned to look at me, "Wow... Y-You look... These are for you!" He stammered. I smiled and reached forward to take the flowers from him.

"Thanks, you look not so bad yourself. These flowers are beautiful." I say, Jack regains his confidence quickly after that. I put the flowers in a glass vase on the coffee table.

"There's another thing catching my eye though." He smirks, I blush a little and look down. "I'll have her back by 11." He says to Zoe.

"10!" She yelps.

"10:30, no later." He replies. Zoe pretends to think about it for a while but then nods.

"Have fun you two! I'll be contacting your brother if she's not back by 10:30." She says and Jack just laughs. He takes my hand and leads me toward the elevator.

"She really will contact Finn if I'm not back by the set time..." I say and his smile drops a little. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're on time. I don't think she could handle another experience with Finn in one day."

"She did seem a little lost for words..." He guys and his smile returns to his face.

"So, Mister Harries, what's it like being a youtuber with as you said 'two left feet' ?" I ask.

"The YouTube part is fun, I'm not so sure about the two left feet thing. I love making my videos and meeting fans but it's a real trouble when I try to dance..." He mumbles and pauses to shake his hips which makes me laugh at his failed attempt. Yeah Bella, like you're so good at dancing too.

"Stop, Shakira. Before someone pulls a muscle!" I joke and step into the elevator. I press the ground floor button and lean against the side of the railing. "Why did you really ask me out earlier, Jack?" I've never known a guy to ask someone out because they accidentally tripped them over.

"Because I was concerned about your well being!" He exclaims and I tilt my head a little. "And also I thought you were amazingly gorgeous and that you'd be nice company."

"And have I lived up to your expectations?" I ask.

"Every bit. Especially the gorgeous part." He says, I blush again and turn my head away. The elevator dings and comes to a stop. "Lobby!" Jack yells and jumps out with his arms in the air. This has everyone's attention.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wild Child

**Two chapters in one day! Lucky you! I was gonna leave this chapter until tomorrow but I probably won't have time, so you're getting it now because I've already written it. Yay!**

**The texts are in bold and italics. **

* * *

After we had awkwardly walked out of the hotel, everyone looking at Jack, he drove me to a small restaurant and led me inside.

"Welcome, Madam and Mister. Table for two?" We were greeted by a man at the door, he rushed us over to a table in a corner and handed us menus and a wine list. "Can I get you anything to drink?" The man asked us. Jack flipped through the wine list a couple of times.

"I don't know about Jack but I'll have a glass of coke, thank you." I break the silence.

"Me too." Jack says. After the man has left, Jack looks around the room.

"I'm thinking the chicken schnitzel... You?" I ask.

"Mm, I don't know yet."

When we've finished dinner, Jack drives me back to the hotel.

"At least let me walk you to your door." He smiles. I smile back. When the elevator door closes I turn to face him.

"This has been one of the best days of m-" I'm interrupted by Jack leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. He stops and looks at me. "The best day of my life." I correct myself. Jack has a huge smile on his face and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Interrupting me, huh? That's a bit cheeky." I say and kiss him. Our heads turn side to side and he deepens the kiss. The elevator dings and we stop and stand there for a minute. I giggle, "Come on, Zoe will have a fit if I'm not back." We walk to the door of 12D and I look up at Jack. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asks, a confused look on his face.

"For tonight, for..." I pause and kiss him again. "For that." His smile is back. He leans in again but his watch beeps before he reaches me.

"Dammit, it's 10:29." He says.

"You set an alarm for 10:29?" I ask.

"I needed to have you back by 10:30." He smiles. I lean up and kiss him one more time before turning around and unlocking the door.

"Thank you, Jack Harries." I smile and close the door. Leaning against it for a second before opening it again. As I presumed, he hasn't moved.

"I knew you would open the door!" He says and hugs me. "I'm sorry, you've gotta..." He stops and points to Zoe who has just come out of the bedroom. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "I'm really going now!" He says to Zoe and then winks at me. "I'll see you some other time." And then he turns around and he's gone.

"Oh my god, that was so cute! How he hugged you and... Did you kiss?" Zoe asks. "Well did you?"

"Fine, yes-" I begin. But I'm cut off by Zoe screaming loudly. "Okay, okay!" I yell over her scream. "Okay, shut up!" I shout. Zoe stops abruptly and looks at me.

"Why are you not freaking out about this? That was Jack Harries you just kissed!" She yelps.

"I know it was but you can't just go around screaming about it." I say. My phone buzzed in the clutch I was still holding. Zoe and I got sim cards yesterday, we planned to be here for a while.

**Text from Jack:** _Bella! I forgot! You can't tell anyone about this, not yet anyway. Finn and I have some pretty crazy fans._  
**I text him back quickly:** _Zoe's not the only one who watched your videos. You had a marriage proposal last time I checked._  
**Jack:** _Did I? How flattering. :)_

"Belle, I still haven't had dinner, I'm ordering Chinese, want anything?" Zoe asks.

"It's 10:30pm how have you not had something yet?" I question.

"Someone had to make sure you were back by the set time. Now do you want anything or not?"

"Just some Singapore Noodles, thanks." I say. I send one more quick text to Jack.

_Oh and the kiss is our little secret. _

I call Zoe to help me get the dress and make-up off of me.

"Chinese is here!" Zoe yells out, I'm taking my hair down in the bathroom. There's still a bit of eye shadow on my eye and I scrub it off. I throw on an old comfy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "I'm thinking we watch a movie? I haven't seen Wild Child recently." I nod and sit down on the couch with her.

**Text from Jack:** _Are you and Zoe doing anything the day after tomorrow? _  
**Text to Jack:** _Haven't got anything planned._  
**Text from Jack:**_ Finn and I got passes to Harbour Park. Feel like tagging along? _

"How would you like to go to Harbour Park with Jack and Finn on Thursday?" I ask Zoe. She starts mouthing 'Oh my god, Oh... my god!'. "I'll take that as a yes..."

**Text to Jack:** _Zoe's currently hyperventilating about it. I'd say yes, we'd love to come. :) _  
**Text from Jack:** _Finn's excited about meeting Zoe again. We'll pick you up at 11 out the front of the hotel. See you then :P _  
**Text to Jack:** _Talk to you later, Cheeky :P __  
_

Zoe and I continue watching Wild Child, she grabs my hand and jumps up near the ending. The dance the lacrosse team do is her favourite part.

"I want to learn this, and you're learning it too!" She yells. "Who are we?!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

"A leading single-sex school admitting boarders at age eleven!" I yell.

Zoe smiles, "Wrong! We're winners!" She screams and presses play.

"Ahhhh!" We both shout and attempt the dancing. "Abbey Mount! Ha! Ha!" When it's over we both stop and collapse on the couch, laughing our heads off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Harbouring Fun

**Galaxydefender49, thank you once again for reviewing :) Haha! Surprise! You do get a chapter today. Goddamn I just can't stop writing. So, here we are! This chapter feels too short for me but I'm having a writer's block so this is it for now. I'll probably continue it later when I get inspiration.**

* * *

"What about that ride?" I ask Zoe, pointing to yet another rollercoaster. She studied it for a moment before shaking her head. "Damn, Zoe! We've been here for half an hour already! What's the point of coming to a theme park if you don't want to ride any of the rollercoasters?"

"I just don't want it to unexpectedly break down and fall and I'll get decapitated or squashed like an unwanted bug!" She yells.

"Look, Zoe, trust me, they won't do that..." Finn says, he stops in front of her and holds her hands. I can tell she's having trouble not buckling under pressure now. "Just one ride?" He says sweetly. Did you hear that? That was the soft sound of Zoe breaking.

"Fine, one ride." She says. "But! If I break a bone or die, my gravestone will have a personal message blaming you." We wander for a little while until Zoe finally picks a ride she will go on. "Belle, hold my hand." She whispers once we're strapped in. I write my hand out from underneath the seat belt and hold her hand.

"It's okay Zo, it's not going to be that bad." I say and the ride starts moving slowly.

"Ah! Ah! No!" Zoe shouts.

"The ride hasn't even started yet, Zoe..." Jack says.

"It's moving! That means its starting!" Zoe screams. I don't think she stopped screaming for the entire duration of the ride. When we got off, Zoe sat down on the nearest bench in shock.

"Sugar! She needs sugar! Finn, can you get some fairy floss or something?" I yell, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"What the hell is fairy floss?!" He asks.

"You know, pink and sugar-y, it's like... That!" I say and point to a person walking by with some in their hands.

"Candy floss you mean?" Jack says.

"Yeah, I guess!" I say, Finn jogs away to a stall selling some. "Zoe, Zo! It's okay! Finn's getting you some fairy floss." He came running back a minute later trying to open a bag of it. It took him a little while to finally get it open. He gave it to me and I broke off a big piece and handed it to Zoe who took it and nibbled on it.

"Does that happen a lot...?" Finn asks. I turn around and nod.

"She has panic attacks. I always keep fairy floss around in the apartment in case something stresses her out." I say. "You okay?" I ask Zoe. She finally has some colour back.

"I'm going to stick to the games thing..." She says and stands up. For another two hours or so we go on more rides (without Zoe of course) until we decide to leave and get some food somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jasmine and Jelly

**I got inspiration! Yay :) So, another chapter guys! Have fun with it!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Harbour Park and Jack had come over the other day with buttered microwave popcorn and The Breakfast Club. Zoe was out for a walk in the morning air because it 'refreshed her'... I don't know.

**Text from Jack:** _You know, I'm having trouble with a new video idea. Thoughts?  
_**Text to Jack:** _Another Ask Jack? Or collab dares?  
_**Text from Jack:** _Collab dares... That could work! You are genius. I know the perfect person.  
_**Text to Jack:** _You're not talking about collab-ing with yourself there, are you?  
_**Text from Jack:** _Well I am pretty perfect :D But it probably should be someone else.  
_**Text to Jack:** _So...? Or is it like a secret YouTuber thing?  
_**Text from Jack:** _Secret, kinda. Can you come around at 10? Pwetty pwease ^.^  
_**Text to Jack:** _Since you asked nicely. I'll be there soon.  
_**Text from Jack:** _:DDDDD_

Before I left, I flicked a quick text to Zoe to let her know I was at Jack's. When I got there, Jack came running outside and embraced me in a big hug.

"BELLA!" He screamed, picking me up and twirling around.

"Hi! Good to see you too! Could you put me down, please?" I say.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He puts me down and rests his arms by his side.

"Come here." I say and stand up on my toes, kissing him and placing my hands on his shoulders. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile too and turn my head sideways and up again to face him while we kiss. We seem to be out there for a while until we hear a crashing noise on the footpath behind us. We both stop and turn around to see a teenage girl who seemed to have just been shopping. She had dropped the shopping bag and was now staring at us.

"Oh my god..." She said.

"No." I heard Jack whisper.

"Oh my god!" The girl repeats. "Y-You..."

"Look, um, what's your name?" I say, moving toward her.

"J-J-Jasmine..." She muttered.

"Jasmine? Look, you can't tell anyone what you've seen here, okay? When Jack's ready, we'll release it. But you can't tell anyone." I say. She stands there and nods.

"C-can I get a picture with Jack?" She asks quietly.

"Of course." Jack says and moves next to her to take a picture. "Do you mind?" He asks me. I shake my head and take the girl's phone, snapping two pictures incase the first didn't work out. When I give the girl her phone back she hugs Jack and we help her pick up the groceries she dropped.

"Thank you for the picture." She says.

"No problem. Just please don't tell anyone." Jack tells her and she walks off. "That could've been worse..." He whispers to me.

"Yeah... I'm not totally convinced she'll keep it quiet though." I say.

"How do you mean?" He asks.

"Well... You know, teen girls like to spread gossip..." I tell him. He stands for a minute, thinking.

"I know!" He says. "How would you feel about being on the Internet, live?" He asks.

"You mean...?" I say.

"Yep! YouNow broadcast!" He yells and grabs my hand, taking me inside.

He pulls up the YouNow page and his Twitter and Facebook, linking his broadcast and saying 'Surprise! 15 minutes until we air, featuring a special guest!'.

"Jack! Jack, what do I say? What do I do?" I panic.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. Just let me take the lead. Just go with it." He says and winks. He refreshes his tabs and there's panic and frenzy on both. Comments on Facebook and rants on Twitter about who the special guest is and he's going live. There's a couple of them saying other YouTubers, someone says Will's back, others say Eliza, Jack's cousin.

"I don't know about this..." I say. "What if they all hate on me... Us. What if your whole fandom just..."

"Don't worry!" He says. "I mean sure, there's gonna be those who don't like the idea but screw them. 5 minutes left," He continues. I take a couple of deep breaths and look at the computer screen. He refreshes it a couple of times to see different comments and guesses. And then, it's time. He clicks the button to broadcast and soon, there are comments on there too.

"Who's the special guest?" Most of them say.

"Hi guys! How're you going? Um, I called this broadcast to... To give you some news. Huh, first of all, there will be a new video within the next couple of days and secondly... Um..." He pauses and looks at some of the comments. "I can see you're all pretty excited about my special guest and... Say hi to Bella everyone!" He says and zooms out his camera so I'm in the shot too.

"Hi guys." I say and wave.

There's a whole new set of comments coming in.

"Who's she? What was her name? Bella, I think." Are the most common of them.

"Um, so... Okay, Bella and I... Are... We're going out!" He says quickly. This time there's more comments.

"Oh my god she's so pretty! I give up. My baby is dating her, why?" Is the general idea of the comments.

"Now, I know this is pretty... shocking for some of you. But we thought it was time to tell you all." He says. "Why don't you tell them a bit about you?" He says to me.

"Oh yeah um, hi! My name is Arabella but most people call me Bella or Belle. Um, I'm Australian. I like... Arts and crafts and singing. And yeah... Hi!" I say, shaking.

"Mother f! She's Australian! Arabella, see I don't have a nice name like hers! She should start an arts and crafts blog." Are the comments coming in. Jack stops after a couple of comments and looks at the screen. There are a couple of people saying they don't believe it, he's just joking. Jack sits up straight.

"If you guys don't believe me..." He says and turns around to face me. He puts one hand on my cheek and crashes our lips together. "That ought to set them straight." He whispers in my ear and I laugh a little. Did Jack just kiss me while we were live on the Internet? New comments come pouring in.

"Damn life! She's so lucky! Ugh, I hate her! I ship Jella!"

This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"So yeah, new video in a couple of days! Um, we've got to go now but thanks for tuning in!" He says. "Byeeeeeee!" And we both wave to the camera. And then it's all over. I sigh and lie back on the couch.

"Jella." He says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, sitting up.

"Jella! Our ship name." He exclaims. "Kinda sounds like Jelly."


	6. Chapter 6 - 7 Year Old Self

**BOOMSHACKALACKA! I'm back! It was yesterday I posted my last chapter... Whatevs, I'm still back. I went to a bookstore yesterday and I already finished one of the books I got so I'm writing more now. I'm excited about this chapter.**

* * *

Somehow, the younow broadcast was only two days ago. It felt like it had lasted forever. That the kiss wasn't online for the viewers to see. That is was all a dream. Maybe it was and all I needed was for someone to pinch me and wake me up.

"Zoe!" I yell as I hear knocking at the door, she had gone on one of her morning walks again. Despite her being so organised all the time, the one thing she can never remember is keys. House keys, car keys, keys to her 4th grade diary which she cried about for hours. But it didn't matter, because I was always there to open her doors, with my own hey. Or pick the lock of her diary with a spare bobby pin I had. I pretty much ran to the door and pulled it open. But it wasn't Zoe. "Finn?" I asked, surprised. If anyone other than Zoe, I would expect Jack. But then I came to my senses, why was he here? "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Jack. He's got a lot of stuff to tell you." Finn pants and puffs.

"Why didn't he call or text or something? Or why didn't he come himself?" I question.

"He... He did. But he panicked and now he's hiding in..." He pauses and scans the hallway, "that closet." He points to a door about twenty metres away.

"Why?" I say, still confused about it all.

"Just, please talk to him. I need to be at a lunch meeting in half and hour and I can't look after him all day." Finn pleads.

I raise my hand to gesture that I'll be back in one minute. I jog to the bathroom and brush my hair a bit and then put it up in a ponytail. I run back to the door and walk over to the closet Jack's in. I knock twice before opening the door. He's sitting behind some boxes with his legs crossed.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I ask, switching on a light so I can see.

"Bella..." He whispers and gets on his knees to hug me.

"Why are you in a closet?" I whisper back.

"Um, I don't know, I intended to hide in a bathroom or something but this was closer." He says.

"No, I mean, what is the purpose of your hiding?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, so I was putting a book back on my bookshelf today," He begins.

"A book back on a bookshelf?" I say, sitting down in a cramped space between more boxes. He shushes me and continues.

"That's not why I'm here, just cause of a book. Well it kind of it, but it isn't. Anyway, I found and old book I had from years ago. And there was a note from my old self. Age 7 or something. Seems like I had my priorities sorted out then, and my goals and what I would do once I achieved them." Jack says, he sighs and scrunches his nose a little before relaxing and taking a deep breath. "My 7 year old self also knew what love was when he saw it. And he planned ahead for when that special person came along..." He says, his voice slowly getting softer.

There was a quick knock on the door followed by Finn saying he had to go. "Dammit, I had this planned out nicely with no interruptions. He totally just ruined it!" Jack exclaims. I giggle a little and open the door a bit.

"See you later, Finn. We're okay." I say and shut the door again. "Go on," I tell Jack. He breathes another sigh and relaxes his shoulders.

"I found this," he says, pulling out a silver chain necklace with an elegant little heart pendant attached to it. "And this," he tells me, holding up what appears to be a charm bracelet.

"Your 7 year old self had a good sense of jewelry fashion." I smirk. And then I noticed Jack was wearing a charm bracelet and a necklace just like the ones he had shown me. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"My 7 year old self never anticipated how long it would be before I met the special person," he says softly. "He also never anticipated that it would feel this nerve-wracking and nauseous and that I would be totally terrified of what the girl would say." Jack holds up the necklace and bracelet and I can see his hands shaking and his bottom lip quiver. "What I'm trying to say with all this is... I think I love you, Belle. No, I don't think, well I do think but... ugh! I know I love you." He says.

I feel my mouth drop and my eyebrows raise. "I said it. I love you, Bella. I knew from the moment I accidentally tripped you over in that shop that you were special. And to be honest, when you agreed to go to dinner with me I literally did flips when Finn and I got home. I broke a vase in the lounge room trying to do two consecutive ones." He says. He raises and eyebrow at me. "This necklace and bracelet are for you. If you accept them."

I still stare at him, mouth open, right now I don't know what's on my mind. A minute ago, Jack was a goofy, adorable, boyfriend. And now he sits there, still goofy, still adorable, but this time, our relationship could go either way and he's risking that. I smile and laugh a little.

"Oh my god, what?" Jack exclaims and his expression drops into a look of total terror, which only makes me laugh more. I clamber onto my knees and he does the same. I hold my ponytail up and twist my body around so Jack can put the necklace on. He sits there for a minute, surprised before realising I was him to put the necklace on me. I can practically hear his smile beaming as he fumbles with the clasp.

"Fuck, 7 year old self couldn't have got an easier to do up necklace?" He whispers, but it only take him a couple of more tries to get it done up. I turn around and kiss him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, Jack." I say inbetween kisses. His smile is so big it's almost uncomfortable but I try not to let it bother me too much. I've just had Jack Harries tell me he loves me, and I love him back. I take Jack's hand and open the closet door, turning off the light and leading him over to the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Interruption (WARNING, SMUT)

**WARNING! WARNING! BEEP BEEP! WARNING! This chapter contains smut and I do not recommend you read if you don't like smut. Mmhm? Yep? Okay! Please skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read this. Thank you! :))**

* * *

I open the hotel door and take Jack over to the couch. I sit down and look up at him. For some reason, now, him standing there so simple and happy is when I know I love him. It's when I know I'm in love with him and his cheeky little movements and the way he's always to excited and happy. His smile, as always is plastered on his face.

"There were a couple of ways today could have gone and I was terrified that it would end badly but this... Is much better," Jack says and sits down next to me. For a minute or so we just look at each other, studying the other's facial expressions and then I smile back, the biggest smile I've ever done. Jack leans over and kisses my forehead. I look up again into his green eyes.

He leans forward, embracing me in a kiss and slowly pushes me backwards until he's lying on top of me with my head resting on a cushion in the corner of the couch. Jack leans his head down and kisses from the side of my mouth down my neck. I tilt my head back and moan. And then I hear the door open and Zoe rushes in, stopping all of a sudden seeing us on the couch.

"Oh..." she whispers, "Oh!" Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. Jack and I sit up awkwardly and I cough into my hand, raising my eyebrows at Zoe. "Sorry!" She mouths. "I'm just gonna duck into the room quickly, get my purse... and then I'm gone... for a while." Zoe runs into the bedroom and back out. "Um... bye!" She trills and dashed out into the hallway and pulls her door shut behind her.

I sigh and look at Jack's expression. His cheeks are red and his hair is messy. He chuckles slightly and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh god that was awkward..." I say. We both laugh for a minute and then sit silently.

"Never been walked in on..." He tells me.

"Never had a time to be walked in on..." I say.

"Never?" Jack asks. I shrug my shoulders and look down, my cheeks growing redder.

"Walked in on Zoe once..." I say, shuddering. "Lucky they hadn't taken off ALL of their clothing." Jack smiles and stares at me. For a moment I just look away and then I turn back. "You're making me uncomfortable, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "It's just... You've never been... with anyone before?" I lick my bottom lip and bite it, looking down at the carpet. "But you're so..." He stops and I look back up at him. "So beautiful." No guy had ever told me I was beautiful.

Before he can continue, I've wrapped my arms around his neck and I'm kissing him, slowly and passionately. I pull my arms back and stand up.

"I want to do this..." I say and he stands up next to me. He takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom. I end up tripping over a tube of lipstick and falling onto Jack, pushing us both down onto the bed. My head pounds and it's like my thoughts stop and I'm in a dream. Jack moves a piece of hair off my face and smiles his usual massive smile. I sigh and smile back. Jack rolls on top of me and begins to kiss my neck again. I stiffly move my arms and legs until we're both comfortable.

Jack props himself up and takes off his top, I look at him and pull my own top up above my head and take it off. He stops for a second and then kisses down my chest to my bra and wraps his arm around to my back to undo it. He fumbles with it for a second but gets it undone. I slip off the straps and let Jack pul it off. I hold my hands up to my face, hiding my eyes. Jack pulls my hands away and entwines our fingers.

"It's okay," he says and kisses around my nipple, making me squeal. He rubs his hand over my boobs and licks them. I reach down to undo Jack's jeans and take off his boxers. Jack sits up and moves himself so he's sitting up near the head of the bed.

He pulls off the jeans and underwear and I can't help stare at his big member. I smile and reach forward, taking it in my hands and slowly rubbing up and down. Then my mouth wraps around it, my hand still twisting up and down. Jack tilts his head back and groans with each stroke, I can feel a pool of wet forming in my underwear. I continue to suck and rub his dick until he starts shaking.

"I don't want to yet! I don't want to yet..." He says to me, I smile and climb onto my knees, taking off my shorts in the process. Jack and I switch places and I know my cheeks are going red again. He puts his hands on my knees and pulls my legs apart looking down and grinning. One long finger reaches my folds and then rubs them up and down. I nod and then that one finger is pushed inside me. I squirm for a second but relax after a couple of pushes. Jack adds another finger in me and continues.

The thrusts of his fingers get faster and faster until my hips start buckling and moaning noises escape from my mouth. I thrust onto the fingers one last time before spiraling down into an orgasm. My legs tense up while I can't help panting.

"That was... wow," I say.

"Are you ready? To, you know?" Jack asks, I sit for a minute and then nod my head. Jack reaches down to find his jeans and pulls a condom out of the pocket. My smile gets bigger. "As I said, there were multiple ways today could have ended. I prepared for this one."

He rips open the packet and pulls out the plastic object. I sit up and help him put it on. When Jack's ready, he leans forward and guides it to my opening and looks into my eyes. In one swift moment, he is slowly entering and thrusting. For a second it hurts but it slowly starts to feel good and I giggle a little. He gets faster and faster until he's going in and out at a steady rhythm. He leans down and kisses me, his tongue pushing my lip. I open my mouth and let your tongues entwine. I keep moaning as he pushes faster and faster. And then he goes from a big smile to an eye-closed moan.

"I'm gonna..." He says and pulls out of me, he rolls onto his back beside me and I climb on top of him. I slide down onto him, lifting my hips up and down. "I'm gonna!" He yells and I feel the ejaculation erupt inside the condom. Jack moans loudly and turns his head to the side with his eyes still closed. I haven't stop yet, but it only takes a few more second for the final orgasm to wash over me. I tilt my head back and pant, as if my body can't take anything anymore, I lie down on Jack's chest. He sighs and we both laugh. His hair is all ruffled and his cheeks are flushed.

"Thank you," I say. Jack looks at me, confused. "For that. It was amazing."

"You were the amazing part," he grins. We both get up after a minute and head to the bathroom to wash up.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bridge to Terabithia

**Guys this is a short chapter because I spent all my morning writing the previous one and just in case people didn't want to read the smut I thought I would post a short one just for them. And also I can't really think straight right now I'm literally so tired. So here you go! :)**

* * *

I put on a pair of trackies and an old comfortable top. I walk out into the living room area where I find Jack sitting down on the carpet with our DVD case in his hands. He flicks through it and stops at one.

"Bridge to Terabithia!" He exclaims and turns to put it in the DVD player. He stops and looks at the machine, turning his head slightly to the side. "Oh!" he whispers and presses a couple of buttons to get it working. "I knew that!" He tells me. I smile and grab a rug from a chair in the corner of the room. I walk over to the couch and pull one leg underneath me and sit down on it. When Jack's got it on, he comes over and sits next to me on the couch. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. We watch the movie in silence.

When the movie's about halfway through, I stop and look at Jack, he's fast asleep. I smile and turn back to the movie. To be honest, I'm getting tired myself.

* * *

A hand shakes me and prods my arm. "God, wake up!" Zoe whispers.

"I know what will get them up." Finn says. He stand behind the couch and leans forward so his hands are as close to our ears as possible. "Fireworks!" He yells and claps his hands loudly three times. Jack and I both wake with a jump and I rub my eyes.

"What the hell?!" Jack shouts and attempts to stand up before falling over. "Ah, stood up too quickly!" He slowly gets up and observes the scene. "Finn, I'm going to kill you!" Jack attempts to catch Finn but he dodges.

"What's the time? What's happening?" I ask, trying to stand up.

"It's about 6 in the evening and it looks like you've been asleep for a while." Zoe announces. "Finn came by to pick Jack up as I got back." I walk over to Zoe and give her a hug.

"Hi," I say and smile. She looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "I'll tell you later," I whisper.

"We better get going." Finn says to Jack and Jack's smile turns into a frown. "Or you could stay... Whatever." Finn adds. "See ya tomorrow then, guys." And he's gone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! I'm getting pizza or something. We can watch a movie! Jack, pick something. I'll be back in a bit." Zoe says, she grabs her purse and heads out. Jack's smile is back and he sits down and flips through the DVD case again.

"Well?" Jack asks, I look at him in confusion. "Are you going to help me choose a movie?!" He asks like it's the most important decision of his life. I smile and sit down next to him to help him choose.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dare Me (pt 1)

**I haven't had any inspiration today which sucks but I'm going to attempt to write a chapter anyway. :D I'm going to do this chapter in halves, so you'll get the first part now and the second part tomorrow (tomorrow for me) Okay, thank you! :D**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" I whine.

"I'm sorry, Bella... I have a new video to do... Unless you want to help me?" Jack says, I sit up on the bed and nod my head so fast my neck hurts. "I said I'd be home in half an hour so you better get ready..." I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom, shutting the door, then opening it again and running over to my suitcase.

"Forgot my clothes!" I say, running back into the bathroom to change. When I've put on my outfit and put my hair up in a messy bun I exit and walk into the lounge, grabbing some ballet flats as I walk.

"Ow!" Jack yelps.

"What? What?! Where's Zoe?" I say, walking into the room.

"Dropped my phone on my foot. And a walk or something." He replies. "We gotta go now!" Jack rushes forward and takes my hand, grabbing my purse before dashing out of the room and shutting the door. We run downstairs outside the hotel and hail a taxi. Jack tells the man his address and sits quietly.

"So?" I ask. He looks at me weirdly and frowns. "Who is this video with?!"

"Oh, that! ... You'll see shortly." He says, smiling. I sigh and sit back in my seat. We don't talk much for the rest of the ride, just as we're about to get there I remember I forgot to tell Zoe. I gasp and get my phone out to tell her where I am. As I send it we pull up in front of Jack's house.

"He's here!" Jack yelps and bounces in his seat, he reaches to undo his seat belt but then stops. "Oops..." He whispers and gets out some money to pay the driver. "Thank you!" We both get out and walk up to the door. At least I can deduct the person is a he. Jack gets his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. We walk into the lounge room and my mouth opens, because sitting there on the couch talking to Finn, is Dan Howell.

"Jack!" Dan says and Jack rushes over to high-five him. Dan smiles and then looks over at me.

"Right! Dan, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Well, Arabella but everyone calls her Bella... or Belle." Jack says, his big smile still plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Dan says and gets up to shake my hand. For a second I can't move and I'm just standing there with my mouth open, until Jack nudges my arm.

"Oh! Sorry, hi!" I say and shake his hand. "So, are you finally going to tell me what kind of video you're doing?!" I ask Jack.

"As you suggested! Collab Dares!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Dare Me (pt 2)

**PART 2, YAYAYAYAY! Daring time :D**

* * *

"You actually are doing this..." I say as Jack leads us all to his room where he usually films.

"Why wouldn't I? Good thing Dan agreed to join in." Jack tells me.

"Yeah! As long as it's not taking off my clothes and streaking through the city I'll be okay." Dan jokes. I sigh and sit down on Jack's bed.

"You ready?" Jack asks me, I look at him with my eyes wide open.

"What?! Me? What about you two?" I say.

"Well what about you?!" Jack exclaims.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Ugh, when I asked if you wanted to help I meant like, do you want to be in the video and do some dares of some kind..." Jack says, his voice slowly getting softer until I can barely hear him say 'some kind'. My mouth falls open.

"You want me to be in the video?" I yell.

"It's just like a livestream but a more permanent kind of embarrassment!" Dan tells me.

"Nice..." Jack says, Dan just shrugs. "Please... Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeaaaseeeeeeeeeee!" Jack begs, he makes puppy dog eyes and clasps his hands together. How can I say no to that face.

"I swear if I have to eat anchovies or pet a spider I will kill you." I say. Jack jumps up and down in excitement while Dan and I just look at each other and roll our eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jack asks, winking at me. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Hey guys, how're you going? Um, as I promised, a new video! And I thought, who could I do this video with? They should be here any second now-Woah!" He says, Dan and I swing our chairs next to Jack so we're in the video, like Jack told us.

"Hello internet!" Dan yells.

"Hi all!" I shout.

"Hey guys! I decided this would be a great time to do some dares! So Dan and Belle have joined me today to help with this video as we embarrass our asses off. Fun!" Jack explains.

"The way this will happen is that we'll take turns in choosing a slip of paper from this hat and each slip has a dare on it, we'll also take turns in doing the dares so there's no ganging up... Yeah." Dan adds.

"So let's begin!" I say, taking a slip out "Wait, who's first?"

"Me!" Jack yells and wiggles in his seat.

"Okay then! Um, oh lord. Your dare is to drink, um, icecream, tomato sauce, jelly beans and chocolate all blended up. Have fun with that." I say. Jack screws up his nose and gets up.

"Let's do this!" He screams, making Dan jump and fall off his chair. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Jack says and helps Dan stand up again.

"Heh, don't mind me just falling off chairs..." Dan says, getting back up and crossing his arms.

We pause the camera and go downstairs to the kitchen to blend the mixture. Honestly it looks disgusting,

"Okay, I can do this!" Jack says and holds the glass containing the blend up to his mouth, he whimpers and then begins to drink it. He stops after a few sips and starts coughing. Jack runs over to the sink and spits it out, he grabs a glass of water and drinks it all down. "Ew, ew!" He shouts while Dan and I crack up in fits of laughter.

"Dan, you're next, do not laugh at me." Jack says and Dan instantly stops. We take the camera back upstairs and retrieve the hat. Jack takes out a slip of paper and reads it. "Oh, oh, oh, okay then... Your dare is to dance to Sexy and I Know it. I can't wait to see this."

Dan sighs and gets up, "Prepare for all the sexiness! Although I'll probably hit something or break an ankle." Jack finds Sexy and I Know it on YouTube and presses play. Dan shuffles into the middle of the room and puts both hands in the air. "I'm Sexy and I Know it!" He shouts and wiggles his hips. "Yeah! I'm Sexy and I Know It!" He says and attempts to shuffle. "Oh fuck that." He whispers and goes back to wiggling his hips. When Dan's puffed out he sits back down and gets a slip of paper from the hat. "Bella, have fun with this. You have to prank call a random number in the phone book. And then pretend that you're trying to find someone else, saying something illegal... Go for it!"

Jack gets up and finds the phone book, giving it to me and handing my the home phone. I sigh and flip to a random page in the book and dial the first number I see. I give a weak smile and wait for them to pick up, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello? Who is this?" The lady on the other end asks.

"Hey, it's done. But you need to help me hide the body." I say.

"Excuse me?!" She yells.

"The body! Randy bloodied him up quite a bit." I reply, holding back a giggle.

"Who is Randy? What body?!" The lady exclaims.

"The goddamn idiot who stole the 20k. The big boss wanted him dead and Randy helped out." I say.

"Look I don't know who you are but I'm calling the police!" She yelps.

"Oh my god, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yell. "Hi, Jack explain." I say and hand the phone over to him.

"Hi ma'am. Um, my name is Jack Harries, I'm a YouTuber, My friends and I are so sorry for wasting your time but um, this was simply a practical joke for our video. We're terribly sorry!" He says.

At least she didn't call the police in the end.


	11. Chapter 11 - Shoe Shopping

**Okay, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've been trying to update at least once everyday but yesterday I was out all day and there were money problems and ugh.**

**But thank you to Galaxydefender49 and AstridMoon for reviewing. It means a lot guys! I was having trouble thinking of new ideas yesterday anyway so I'm going to write a bit today. Probably not much, sorry.**

* * *

Jack had uploaded the video yesterday. Thousands of views and comments came pouring in almost immediately. I hadn't seen Jack or Finn for a few days and I began to miss their cheekiness already. Zoe had begged me to go shopping with her today so I didn't refuse.

We were walking down a pathway of shops when Zoe suddenly darted into one and I couldn't tell if it was the shoe store we just passed or the clothing store just next to it. I stood back and bit with both hands pointing to each shop and my eyes darting from one shop to the other.

"Where...?" I whisper. All of a sudden my phone rings loudly, making me jump and stub my toe on a newspaper stand. "Ow!" I yell and fish my phone out of my bag with a sigh. I put my phone up to my ear without checking the number. "Hello?"

"Belle!" I hear Finn shout, it's so loud I hold the phone away from my ear for a few seconds and shake my head slightly.

"Hi Finn. Um, what's with the shouting?" I ask.

"What's with what pouting?!" Finn yells.

"No, No I said, what's with the shouting?!" I yell back.

"Oh, right! Um, Jack's attempting to make something with a drill and hammers and I can't hear anything." He replies.

"Okay but why is Jack making something?" I question, still scanning the shops for signs of Zoe, I hear a clatter in one of them as Finn replies. "Sorry, what? I didn't catch that!" I yell.

"What was that?" Finn shouts.

"No, what did you say?!" I shout back.

"I can't hear you. Can you do me that favour?" He shouts.

"What favour?!" I yell.

"Plain flavour will do fine!" Finn yells back.

"Plain flavour?!" I ask.

"Thanks! It would help loads!" Finn shouts, "Look, I've gotta go. I think Jack smashed a painting in the hallway. Bye!" He says and then he's gone.

"What favour?" I repeat, hearing another clatter coming from the shoe store. I rush in and see Zoe's arms wrapped around a shoe box and a tall lady in heels standing in front of her, moving from side to side. The lady lunges forward to grab Zoe but she ducks underneath the lady's arm. "What now?!" I shout at Zoe. She sees me and dodges the tall lady's attempt at grabbing the box again.

"Belle! Help!" She yells.

I hold my arms up in a questioning matter, "What? Why?!" I ask.

"I got these shoes, these are mine!" She says to the lady, pulling the box away from her as she attempts to grab it again. "I paid for these just 5 minutes ago!" She screams and jumps over a stack of boxes on the ground to get further away from the lady.

"These are the last pair! You don't understand!" The lady screams and goes for the box again. Zoe screams and pulls the box away from her.

"That these are the very last pair of the French Raven line?! Honey you don't understand how much I do understand!" Zoe shouts back. The store manager tries to calm the other lady down.

"Well you don't understand how badly I need those shoes!" The lady shouts.

"Huh, they're mine! I saw them first, I bought them!" Zoe yells back. I run up to the other lady and tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." I say gently.

"You're excused!" She shouts.

I stand with my mouth open at her, "I'm sorry but my friend here has already bought the last pair, I don't see your disappointment. The early bird catches the worm." I tell her, shrugging.

"What about slow and steady wins the race?!" She screams. I blink a few times before pursing my lips and placing both hands on my hips. Zoe stops and gasps, she knows me well.

"Slow and steady won't get you those shoes, just like slow and steady didn't help Goliath in his battle with David! In this situation, it's best if you just accept that those aren't yours and get on with your life." I tell her.

"Damn you religious bimbos!" She shouts and storms out the shop.

"Actually I'm not Christian!" I yell back but she's gone. Zoe lets out a whoop and a couple of people clap. I smile a little and help stack a couple of the boxes that fell down during the argument. Zoe grabs my hand and leads me out of the shop and over to a small cafe on the other side of the road. "What are you doing? Getting into fights at shoe shops?!"

"They were my shoes!" She says emphasizing the word 'my'. She looks down shamefully and adds, "Also I really really wanted the last French Raven shoes..."

I giggle a little and then my phone rings again, this time I check the number. It's Finn again.

"Belle? Where are you?!" He asks.

"What do you mean where am I?!" I ask him.

"I asked you to get Jack a muffin about 20 minutes ago." Finn says.

"That's the favour you asked for?!" I yell.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

I sigh, "Never mind. Zoe and I will be there soon." I say and hang up. "Looks like we're paying a visit to Jack and Finn."

Zoe jumps up out of her chair and goes to walk away. I cough and she turns around, her eyebrows turned down.

"I need to buy a muffin..." I say, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12 - Wood Work

**Short chapter :) Having too many feels about not being at VidCon to write :( Literally all my favourite YouTubers are there and I am not.**

* * *

On the way to Jack and Finn's, Zoe manages to spill coffee on her new jacket and top. We had to make a 10 to 15 minute stop in a clothes store so she could buy a new shirt.

"Ugh, come on!" I groan.

"Stop your whining! I am not going to see those twins with a coffee stain on my shirt." Zoe replies and holds up yet another top to her chest. After a couple of other tops have been carefully judged, Zoe finally finds one.

"Thank you!" I say. By the time we get there, the muffin is cold, Zoe is complaining about how to get the coffee stain out of her jacket and I can hear what sounds like hammering coming from upstairs. Finn answers the doorbell.

"Hi!" He shouts, "Jack's upstairs in his room if you want to see him." He says to me. I take the muffin upstairs with me and leave my bag on a table in the hall. I knock on the door a couple of times and the hammering stops.

"Who is it?" Jack asks.

"Hey Jack, it's Belle. Mind if I come in?" I ask, reaching for the handle of the door.

"No! Wait!" He says, opening the door halfway. When he sees me he smiles so much I think it would hurt his muscles after a while. He leans down and kisses me. "Bella, you can't come in just yet..."

I shrug, "Okay then... Um just call out to me when you've finished. Oh, and this muffin's for you." I say giving him the muffin.

"Ooh! Muffin!" Jack says ecstatically, he bounces up and down a bit with the muffin in his hands and then blows me a kiss and shuts the door. I smile and go back downstairs where Finn is laughing and Zoe has a sad face on.

"Should I ask?" I say, my eyebrows turned down in concern.

"I told him about the shoe shop and the coffee spill." Zoe says, crossing her arms, which only makes Finn laugh more.

* * *

"Bella?" Jack shouts from upstairs about 10 minutes after Finn has collected himself and has stopped laughing.

"I'll be right back." I say to Zoe and go upstairs.

"Okay, okay, wait!" Jack exclaims and jumps in front of me. "Would you mind?" He says, holding up a bandanna. "Blindfold." He explains and I nod. "Okay, when I say 'go' take off the blindfold!" He tells me. Jack takes my hand and leads me forward. My other arm instinctively reaches out to feel where I am. I find the door frame and hold onto it. "Go." Jack whispers in my ear. I slip the bandanna off my eyes and my mouth falls open. In front of me is a wood work cubby house.

"Wow! Did you do this all yourself?!" I say, my eyes dart from the small window in the front to the small door. Jack nods and opens the door for me. I can't help smile as I crawl into the small space. It's width is longer than the length which would make it easy to carry through doors and outside. "It's so cute!" I exclaim, noticing cushions and rugs and a small bookshelf. "But why did you decide to make it all of a sudden?" I ask.

Jack sits down and smiles at me. "For you," He says, taking down a piece of paper taped to the wall next to the door. In fancy lettering is the word 'Arabella'. My mouth falls open again and I gasp.

"Jack..." I whisper. He lifts up a cushion and pulls out a small box. He gives the box to me and I open it to find a charm of the Eiffel Tower.

"To add to your charm bracelet." He says and takes out the small charm. I lift my wrist up so Jack can put the charm on for me. "I missed you... It was like 4 days but I missed you."

I smile and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his waist and falling back onto a cushion, laughing.


	13. -AUTHORS NOTE-

**Hi guys, thanks for your feedback. I probably won't be updating for the next couple of days. I'm having some family troubles. My uncle has a bad temper and every now and again he gets a big too mad. So, for the next few days I have to help out around the house more even though I'm here on vacation.**

**And to who asked, yes I'm Australian :) **

**I'll try updating as much as I can, sorry guys! Xx**


	14. Chapter 14 - Origami (OMG UPDATE :D)

**OMG GUYS! UPDATE! UPDATE! :D :) :P EMOTES SPAM GAHHH. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. But my family situation is sorted out and hopefully I'll be posting again... My birthday is in 3 days though and my uncle's birthday is today. So um, I'll try to write a chapter tomorrow. Thank you all! :D**

* * *

"Pass me the scissors!" Zoe screams. I look from left to right with my hands out at my sides.

"What scissors?! I shout. We never packed scissors… And they don't exactly have them lying around.

"The ones in my makeup bag!" She tells me. I sigh and wave my arms around.

"Jesus Zoe! When were you going to tell anyone you have scissors in your bag?" I yell as I trudge into the bathroom. "Where is your bag?" I shout out, then noticing it on the floor, sigh and pick it up. I walk back into the living room in the hotel holding out her makeup bag. "What are you even making?" I ask.

"Okay, so I met this guy at a store… Somewhere yesterday and he said he likes arts and crafts and we're meeting up later today and… What am I making…?" Zoe says and steps back from the mangled pieces of paper on the floor. I laugh and place my hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Oh my god…" I chuckle, wiping a tear from my eye. After a little while, Zoe starts laughing too. "Would you like me to help you make a nice… Origami crane or something?" I ask, looking down at the mess Zoe had attempted to make.

"You can make origami cranes?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Zoe shouts and hugs me. "Freaking origami instructions online were hopeless. I knew you weren't supposed to fold that bit!" She says and points at a piece of ripped paper. I smile and sit down on the floor, taking a piece of paper in my hands.

"Well sit down if you really want to impress this guy…" I say and Zoe plonks down on the floor.

"Ow! My booty!" She yells and holds her back, laughing.

* * *

"Okay, okay, where is my-Oh there, okay, what about my… Where is my crane?!" Zoe shouts, running frantically from room to room.

I walk out of the bedroom holding her paper crane in my hands. Well, really it's my crane, she couldn't figure out how to fold it right and so it was a bit crumpled and begged me to give her mine. "What would I do without you?" Zoe sighs, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Let me see… You'd probably attempt to live on your own for a week and then cry, frustrated because you couldn't get the toaster working and then sit on the couch eating your bread because you couldn't make toast…" I say. "Now, go have fun with… what was this guy's name again?"

"Brodie." Zoe says, sticking her chin up and walking to the door. I wave at her and then she goes to open the door. Before she can open it, there's a knock at the door.

"Why the fuck, do I always get interrupted at moments where I'm trying to be dramatic. Oh my go-" She says and stops. "Ah, Jackson…" She says, stepping out of the way to reveal a smiling Jack at the door. As soon as I see him my smile grows too. "If you'll excuse me." Zoe walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

I bite my lip and look down at the ground, then up at the ceiling. As I predicted, within half a minute, Zoe opens the door again. "For god's sake…" She whispers to herself and takes the paper crane from my hand. "I swear, I'm really going to get there this time."

"S-Should I ask?" Jack mumbles. I shake my head and pull him into a kiss. Jack picks me up, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jack! Jack, oh my god. Jack, put me down! Jack!" I scream. He laughs and takes me over to the couch, laying me down.

"I cannot go a week without seeing you again. That was horrible." Jack whispers into my ear. He kisses me again. "I have to ask you something…" He says, sitting up. I sit back with my eyebrows furrowed down. "Would you like to come to VidCon with Finn and I?" He says. I sit for a minute with my mouth open.

I tilt my head sideways, "Oh my god!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Bradley, Brayden or Brad?

**UPDATE! YAY! Okay so I'll probably update tomorrow but not the day after cause wey-hey that's mah birthday (HOLY MOLY DAT RHYMES) So enjoy reading! 3**

* * *

"He just… asked you to VidCon?!" Zoe screams, jumping up and down as she opens the door. I take a step back and put my hands in front of me.

"God, Zo! Yes! Could you not shout? He's down in the lobby doing… I don't know what he's doing. How was this… Brad guy?" I ask.

"Brodie! And fine, so he just like randomly came out with the question or…?" She insisted, sitting down on the couch. I sigh and sit down with her.

"He sat down just like we are now and asked me if I wanted to go to VidCon, happy? Now, tell me about Brian." I continued.

"Brodie!" She complained.

"Fine, Bradley." I mumbled while Zoe gave me a weird look.

"Brodie, and I went to this café and he liked my… your crane." She began. As she went to continue, there was a knock on the door. "You know, he needs a key, I swear." I smile and get up to open the door.

"You know, I was thinking, you should be a beauty blogger." Jack says as he walks in. "Oh my god, Zoe! Hi!" He says and runs over to give Zoe a hug.

"Yep, okay, 'sup?" She stammered under Jack's grasp. "C-Could you possibly let me go now?" She queried. He let go and jumped back a bit.

"Oh, sorry." He asserted.

"Well I'm hungry again." Zoe announced.

"What?!" I scoffed. "You just had lunch with Brayden!" Zoe sighed and stamped her foot.

"Brodie! And I'm always hungry!" She implied. "I'm ordering food." Zoe stormed into the bedroom and shut the door. She stamped out a minute later muttering to herself and picked up her phone, walking back into the bedroom.

"So… Have you made a decision?" Jack asked, his smile dialling down a little. I nod awkwardly and sit down. I take a deep breath and relax.

"Yes. Yes I want to come to VidCon with you." I stated. His smile grew again and he straightened his back.

"Yes!" He whispered to himself and punched a fist into the air. "Oh... We have to leave in two days, by the way..." He said.

* * *

"I got it! I got it!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran out of the bedroom to the door. "Food!" She pointed out as Jack and I both stared at her with blank expressions. We both came to realise what was happening and nodded our heads in understanding.

"Oh and I heard you're going to VidCon in two days." Zoe said, looking over her shoulder as she handed the delivery guy some money. I nod and look for any change in her expression. If she doesn't want me to go, she's not letting it on.

Zoe takes the bag of food from the guy and places it on the floor in front of the couch.

"Movie time?" I assumed. Zoe nodded her head like a little girl wanting icecream.

"Movie time!" She repeated and shuffled over to put a movie in.


	16. Chapter 16 - Beauty Blogger

**No update tomorrow remember, guys! But I'll do this chapter for you and I can try to update on the 13th but I'll be on a plane home for most of the day :D I'll try on the 14th if not the 13th :D**

* * *

"Breathe, Jack!" I whisper into his ear.

"What if Zoe doesn't check the mail while we're not there?" He huffs, panicking.

"She won't! She's too organised for words." I tell him, brushing a small feather off his shoulder. "In fact, she's probably sitting down right now making a timetable of when she should leave the hotel and how long the taxi will take."

"Does she really do that?" Finn asks, leaning forward from behind Jack so he can see me. I nod and sigh.

"Once in high school, she timed how long it took her to walk from class to class so she could limit the amount of late passes she got... All of lunch she was walking from room to room and getting me to record how long it took her." I pull down the tray table in front of me and get my book out of my carry on bag.

Jack took a deep breath and laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm tired!" Jack says and wiggles. Just as he says that, the food and drink cart stops next to me. "Oh my god, food!" He says and sits up again.

"Can I interest you in a drink or some fresh fruit?" The lady says. Jack tries to jump up and down in his seat but his seat belt restricts him and pulls him back.

"Ow!" He groans, looking down at the belt. Finn and I both laugh at him.

"I'll just have some water, please." I say and turn back to help Jack loosen the seat belt for him.

"My tummy goes ouchy!" He whines, grasping his waist. "And I would like some or-no, apple juice, thank you very much!"

"Just a can of coke, thank you." Finn says calmly.

"Oh my god! It's Jack and Finn!" I hear a voice say. Jack looks at me and wrinkles his nose. We all look to the aisle beside me where two girls stand, mouths open.

"On the plane?" Finn whispers into his hand.

"We were flying over for VidCon!" One of the girls tells me.

"We're flying over for VidCon too." Jack smiles.

"Oh my god... You're Arabella." The other girl says, pointing at me. I let out a weak smile and wave a little. "Can I take a picture with you now? In case I don't see you later?" She asks me.

"Me? What about these two?" I ask, gesturing at Jack and Finn.

"Isn't that the reason we're going to VidCon? To meet them there?" The other girl replies. I open my mouth to say something but stop and smile. The girl gives her phone to Jack and she leans in next to me to take the photo. I smile with her and Jack takes a couple of photos of the girls and I.

"Have you taken the pictures?" I ask Jack, who seems to have taken forever.

"Just wait..." He says and holds up his hand. He hands the phone back to the girls and smiles.

"Thank you so much!" The taller girl say and turns to leave. "Oh, and you should definitely be a beauty blogger!" She tells me and then the two girls are gone.

"Why does everyone think I should be a beauty blogger?" I turn around and ask Jack.

"It's because yo so boo-ti-ful." Jack raps and snaps his fingers.

"Never do that again." Finn tells him and shakes his head. "By the way in that last photo, my eyes were shut."

"In the what?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, um, I kinda took a few selfies on that girl's phone. And... A couple with Finn in them too." He mumbles. I begin to giggle and then erupt into a laugh.

"You two..." I whisper and lay my head on Jack's shoulder, snuggling into my seat.

"Me, mostly." Jack says and wraps one arm around my side, kissing me on the forehead. I smile and slowly drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - VidCon

**OMG UPDATE UPDATE! RED ALERT! UPDATE! I have been dying to update, trust me! I just got internet today so this is really exciting for me! Yay! I hope you enjoy my chapters. :))**

* * *

I sit down on a couch inside a room they took us to when we arrived. Jack and Finn had walked off to talk to someone so I nervously sat with my hands in my lap.

"Hello there," A sweet voice to my right says. I jump quickly and stumble a bit before regaining my balance.

"Hi!" I yelp, my arms out beside me. "Sorry, I'm really not used to this kind of-Oh my god," I continue, looking up to see Zoe Sugg standing in front of me with a smile.

"Hi, you're Arabella? You're here with Jack and Finn?" She asks me. I nod slowly while my hand reaches out to shake hers. "I saw the video where you did dares with Dan and Jack."

"Oh, that! Yeah, I was terrified!" I tell her. She stares at me with a confused look.

"Terrified of filming video?" She questions.

"No! Well, kind of, I mean, I thought I'd have to do something really terrible. But I was way more scared of the reaction! Both Jack and Dan have a lot of fangirls," I explain.

"Yeah, they do. A lot! I read Jack had a marriage proposal once," Zoe says, sitting down on the couch. I sit down next to her.

"I saw that proposal too." I exclaim.

"How are you going with the fangirl? I mean, you two recently went live about your relationship?" Zoe asks me.

"I haven't really checked the social networking, or Jack's channel. I guess I'm dealing just fine. It's been weird though. I was noticed by two girls on the plane over here. They didn't ask for a picture with Jack or Finn."

"They wanted one with you?" She asks. I nod my head again. "Maybe I could have a picture with you too? Or a video?" Zoe asks me.

"You want to do a video with me?" I ask, my eyes widening. Zoe nods her head. I let out a small shriek and cover my mouth with my hand.

"You know, if you're interested, you should start a beauty blog!" She tells me, I smile and laugh a little.

"You're not the first to tell me that…" I whisper.

* * *

Throughout the day I met more and more YouTubers. Jack came back a few minutes after Zoe had left.

"Bella!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Jack! You know, I cannot hug you back right now if that's what you want!" I tell him. He lets go so I can turn around to hug him.

"Meet any fun people?" He asks, his smile as always, plastered across his face.

"Um, yes! Zoe Sugg was here like 5 minutes ago asking me to do a video with her!" I say. He makes a little jump and waves his hands out by his side. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Can't I be a little happy for you? And also… That's John Green." He whispers into my ear. I gasp and shake my head a little.

"Oh my god, where? Where?" I shriek, spinning around to scan the room. Jack points to a corner of the room where John stand, talking to someone. He turns around and smiles at both Jack and I, making my stomach flutter. "Oh my god! That's John Green!" I yelp, falling back into Jack's arms.

* * *

"Jack Harries? Jack, you're on in 3 minutes." A person in black, wearing a headpiece tells Jack, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry. Finn and I have a stage performance with some other YouTubers. Come watch, you can film a little for me." Jack says and takes my hand. He leads me over to behind some tall black panels in which I can see a stage set up on the other side of them.

Finn leans against a black suitcase marked with stickers. He sees us and holds up a hand, signalling us to go over to him. Sam Pepper and Marcus Butler walk up and stand next to him. I gasp a little and face Jack.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks me. I look back at him and nod my head, then turn back to facing Jack.

"Breathe, Bella." Jack whispers to me. I nod and take a deep breath, spinning around to smile at Sam and Marcus.

"Hi," I mumble. They both smile at me.

"Hello!" Marcus sings. Jack hands me his camera. I take it and fumble with the on button.

"How do you work this thing?" I whisper. Jack laughs and switches the camera to video.

"You press that button to record and to stop recording," He explains. "And make sure you direct the camera towards the stage."

"I'm not that bad with a camera, Jack!" I say and hit his arm playfully.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He giggles and kisses me on the cheek.

"1 minute, guys." Another person in black says, appearing next to Sam. Finn wobbles his arms around for a few seconds then takes a deep breath.

"You're not nervous, are you?" I ask him. Finn nods and then stares at the stage.

"You try going out there!" Finn says and gestures to the stage. I shake my head.

I can hear screams and I know it's for Marcus, Sam, Finn and Jack. But to my surprise, Caspar Lee comes running from the other side of the stage. Following Caspar, Marcus runs onto the stage and more screaming erupts through the room. Jack taps my arm and points to the camera. I jolt a little and turn it on, aiming it toward the stage. I smile as Jack and Finn run onto the stage behind Sam and press the record button on the camera.

Jack jumps up and down on the spot a few times and his smile is never lost. I laugh when Marcus trips over a stool, knocking it off the stage. Sam accidentally hits Finn while trying to wave to people, causing more laughter. Overall, the performance was my favourite part of the day. So many more stuff ups were made and by the end of the performance, Sam had hit 2 people accidentally, Caspar had dropped his microphone 4 times and Jack had stepped on everyone's foot at least once. When the performance was over, Jack jogged over to me and smiled.

"All okay?" He asks and takes the camera from me. I have to take a minute to stop laughing before telling him I'm fine. "I was thinking, there's room service at the hotel. There's a TV in our room. And I have no more signings or performances today. How about we watch a movie and get some food?"

"That sounds perfect." I say. I begin to walk away but stop and spin around. "Okay, I don't know where to go to get out of here so you're gonna have to help me." Jack laughs and takes my hand.

"Yeah, wrong way." He explains and points in the opposite direction to where I was going. I nod and point the way we're supposed to go.

"Totally knew that." I say. I laugh and Jack joins in. "Well, come on then."


	18. Chapter 18 - Zoe and Bella

**I realised, I haven't told you all much about Bella, or Zoe. What they look like and stuff. This will be a descriptive side chapter about them. This is set in their 8****th**** year at high school. Both of them have auditioned for their school's original musical. So, yay! :D**

* * *

"And finally, the cast list for the musical will be up in the foyer for all those who auditioned. Congratulations to all." The boring principal finally concluded. Zoe and I looked at each other and sighed. The gymnasium was filled with applause while people began to get up and leave. I stood up and linked arms with my best friend.

"You know, I heard from Mia, who heard from Jeremy, who overheard Jason saying that there was an obvious shoo-in for the lead this year." She told me.

"Yeah, miss goody-two-shoes Grace." I said, mockingly. We pushed past a group of older girls and ducked around some seniors.

"No you silly duffer! Grace had whooping cough the day of auditions." Zoe explained. "Lara told me she only got a supporting role."

"Serves her right! She always gets everything she wants. So, was it Bea or Claire?" I asked.

"Yeah, cause Bea can hold a note!" Zoe laughed.

"Claire got it?" We arrived at the back of the line to see the cast list. Luckily only 8 or so people had got there before us.

"You know Claire wouldn't get the lead! She sings opera. Mrs Daly is looking for pop." She rolled her eyes while she said Claire's name.

Two people left from the front of the line, one looking happy and the other looking sad. I noticed one of them was Grace, her eyes were squinted and her cheeks flared red. She pursed her lips and turned to look at me. Grace sighed and raised her head. She spun on her heel and stormed out the door. Zoe and I held back laughs. Slowly, we reached the front of the line.

"Okay, Hudson…" Zoe scanned the list, searching for her last name. "Oh yeah, Belinda Gilbert! I've got a solo, all is good!" I looked on the list to find my name. There it was, Arabella Evans.

"I got the lead?" I yelped. I turned and whacked Zoe on the arm.

"Ow! I told you I knew there was a shoo-in! I didn't know who exactly!" She says, rubbing her arm.

"Damn, Zo! I only auditioned for Mary! Now I have 2 solo songs and I don't know how many duets!" I say, hyperventilating a little.

"Breathe, breathe! You can do this! We can do this! Take a deep breath." Zoe instructs me. I obey and take 2 big breaths to calm myself down. She grabs my shoulders and leads me outside. "Come on, you know you're the best person for the part." Zoe takes me over to our lockers and opens hers.

"Why can't you do it?" I whine.

"Because, you know I can't hit that high note in your song." Zoe says.

"Hey," We're interrupted by Toby Carter leaning on my locker, giving me a smile.

"Hi, Toby." I say, sighing. Toby was every 8th grade girl's crush. Jet black hair, slightly spiked, green eyes that glistened in the sun. He had a perfect smile, never had braces, just good genes I guess. He had a few freckles on his cheeks and hot pink lips.

"I just wanted to say, well done on getting the lead chick in the musical. Looks like we'll be working together." He grins. Zoe smiles at him and tilts her head to the side.

"You got lead guy?" I question, opening my lock.

"Yeah, and according to Daly, the leads have a kiss in act 2." He blushes, looking down at his shoes. I tried to turn around to look at Zoe but tripped and fell onto my locker door. "Crap, you okay?" Toby questions, holding my back. I nod a little and he stands me up again. "You have really nice eyes, Bella. Dark brown, like your hair." He nods once and winks at me, before turning around and walking away.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did Toby Carter just wink at you?" Zoe whispers. I gulp and smile. "Oh my god, he did!"

"H-He said I had nice eyes!" I stammer.

"I heard! I wish he liked my eyes," She announced. Everyone liked Zoe's eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes. I scoffed at her and got my books from my locker. "I heard Belinda has red hair in the show… I'm not dyeing my hair red! I just got blonde highlights!"

"Why do you need blonde highlights? Your hair is blonde anyway." I exclaim. Zoe rolls her eyes.

"Hon, my hair needs to be blonde-r. It's getting darker." I sigh and go back to getting my books. At least Zoe got the role she wanted.


	19. Chapter 19 - Keys

"Well that was a great movie." I said to Jack after the movie had ended. He didn't reply so I turned to find him fast asleep. I smiled and laid down on my pillow next to his. I didn't sleep. At least, I wasn't tired, so I didn't sleep. I listened to Jack breathing softly for a while. When I finally began to feel tired, I placed my hand on Jack's shoulder.

* * *

"Wakey wakey…" Jack whispers into my forehead, kissing it gently before leaning back. I slowly open my eyes and blink as extreme brightness comes into my eyes. "You're awake!" He exclaimed and smiled, with his tongue wedged between his teeth.

"Yeah, barely." I whisper back through a gritted smile.

"Okay, okay, so I have a meet and greet today. But, I don't have to get ready for another half an hour." I sit up abruptly and rub my eyes.

"Ow," I moan, holding my head, sitting up too quickly, you know how it is. Jack sits up next to me and strokes a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"You okay?" Jack asks, I groan and lie down again. "Come on!" Jack says and leans over me, looking directly at me with big puppy dog eyes. I smile and shake my head. "What?" Jack says, concerned.

"Nothing. It's just…" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Jack rolls us over so I'm lying on him. I run my fingers through his hair and smile. He deepens the kiss and moves his hands to my lower back. I break the kiss and sit up, sliding off the bed and standing.

"Hey!" Jack whines, throwing his hands up. I smile and shake my head again.

"Come on!" I say, mockingly. He laughs a little and sits up.

"Okay, fine! Fine, you don't want to! I get it!" Jack says. I sigh and jump onto the bed beside him, prowling in a circle, like a cat.

"I never said I didn't want to." I whine, kneeling behind Jack and wrapping my arms around him to place my hands on his chest.

"You never said you wanted to either." He smirks. In one movement, Jack has spun around and pushed me backwards so he's lying on top of me. Jack kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Jack…" I whisper.

"Me!" He exclaims, making me laugh. I bring my hands to his face and pull him down into another kiss. Before we can continue, there's a knock at the door. "Damn it!" Jack groans and climbs off the bed, I get up and hug him before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

I can hear Jack talking and someone else speaking but I can't identify who it is. After a few minutes, I get out the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Unfortunately, I can't tell if the other person is gone so I open the door slightly but can't see or hear anyone. I open the door a bit more but still can't hear or see anyone.

"Jack?" I ask. As I step out into the room, a figure walks around the corner in the room and before I can help it, walks into me. I look up and see Jack smiling at me.

"You called?" He says, raising both eyebrows.

"Who was that? At the door." I ask.

"Finn. The meet and greet is now in 5 minutes." He answers.

"Jesus, I wasn't in the shower that long, was I?" I mumble.

"No," He laughs. "You were in there, 2 minutes, tops. The meet and greet time has been moved. So now, technically I'm already late." He reassured. That would explain the change of shirt and brushed hair.

"Oh, do you want me there?" I ask. Jack nods and throws me a top and jeans. "A pair of underwear or a bra might also be nice!" I insist. Again, Jack nods and runs frantically to my suitcase, digging through it. He picks out a lacy bra and a pair of plain white underwear. "Lace?"

"Lace." He confirms. I get changed quickly and grab the room key. "Passes!" Jack exclaims when we shut the door. I look down and notice the key strap has caught in the door. I yank it out and fumble with the key.

"What is wrong with this key?" I shout.

"Belle!" He cries. I look up at him.

Jack takes the key set from me and takes his time to get the key into the lock. He turns it and the door swings open. He runs in and grabs both of our passes hanging on a seat and jets back out. We sprint down the corridor to the elevator and get down to the lobby. I stop while Jack starts to leave the elevator.

"What?" He questions.

"Keys?" He feels around his pockets.

"Oh, shit!" I look from Jack back to the elevator.

"You go," I respond, "I'll sort out the key situation."

"Do you know the way?" I shake my head.

"No, but I'll get there somehow. Now go!" I yell. Jack quickly leans back and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.


	20. Chapter 20 - Your Worst Nightmare

After Jack had finished his meetings and signings for the day, we walked hand in hand back to the hotel. As we waked through the lobby, the receptionists caught my eye and waved persistently. I giggled a little and then waved back. There was something weird about those two. Jack looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I mean, I'm fairly tall but he still has to tilt his head down to look at me in the eye.

"They're the workers who helped me get the keys... The perky ones." I explain as the young girl cheerfully gives someone a room key. Jack tilts his head back a little and then nods.

"I see what you mean... They're happier than I am. That's saying something Belle!" I laugh and press the button for the elevator.

Jack laughs with me while we ride up in the elevator to our floor. I take Jack's hand and lead him over to the door of our room. He takes the keys out of his pocket and pushes the door open.

"We were in such a rush this morning, we forgot to make the bed..." I say.

"Do we have to make it? Can't we do something else first?"He whines, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What kind of something else?" I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't know... What kind of something else do you want to do?" He whispers back, kissing me slowly. I giggle and walk him over to the bed. Jack pushes me down onto the bed softly, climbing down next to me.

"Um, my hair's caught in your watch." I giggle, attempting to get the few strands away from the wedge in the watch. Jack instantly gasps and tries to help me.

"I'm sorry!" He cries. I laugh and take the last bit of hair out from his watch. He pushes some hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. "I really a-" He begins, but it cut off by a loud sound from out in the hallway. There's not mistaking that sound.

A gun.

* * *

Jack and I sit up abruptly and look at each other. We both breathe heavily and I reach for Jack's hand.

"What was that?" I whisper. Before we decide to do anything, our door bursts open and smashes into the wall behind it. Two tall and big built men stride into the room in dark sunglasses.

"Hm, the lovebirds. Tell Eppie we've got the floor." One of them growls to the other. The taller of the two takes a step back and pulls out a walkie talkie.

"Eppie, we found the right floor." He says. There's a bit of silence and then a crackling noise down the other end of the radio.

"What the fuck did I tell you to do once you got the right floor, Marty?" A voice barks through the machine.

"Tell Anderson to stop the 'vator?" Marty says.

"Exactly! So you call me instead? Phone Anderson you idiot!" Eppie shouts, both Marty and the other man flinch a little.

"Do what he says." The other man says, pulling out a phone and handing it to Marty.

"E-Excuse me, but who are you?" Jack stammers.

"Hah, I'm Peregin, this is Marty. We're your worst nightmares." The shorter of the two growls.

* * *

**OMG DRAMA! :D Don't kill me, I just thought this story didn't have as much drama as I would like so yeah! I would really like it if you guys reviewed this story cause every review is just awesome and I love reading them. **

**Also, this story just reached 1,300 views so thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read my story and stuff. I have also decided from now on I'm going to dedicate chapters to the followers of this story. So this chapter is dedicated to Galaxydefender49 and AstridMoon because you two were the first to review and make me happy to keep writing. **

**To everyone who reads all this talking, just so I know, review and comment "Potato" at the end cause I love potatoes and you know you do too. **


	21. Chapter 21 - Mattresses

**Guys it would really help if you left me a comment just anything about if you liked the story or not or anything!**

* * *

Great, I thought to myself. After Peregin had told us who they were, they'd tied our hands together behind our back.

"Where are you taking us?" I mumbled as Marty pushed me along in front of him. How had no one else heard the gun shot?

"Shut up." Marty grumbled and pushes me forward again.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Jack spat. Peregin let out a chuckle.

"You think you've got a say in what we do?" Peregin says and pulls one side of his jacket open to reveal a gun strapped to the inside. "Got anything else you want to talk about?" He snarled, both Jack and I shook our heads.

They walked us to the end of the hallway and turned to open a door that had **STORAGE **written in big yellow letters. Marty knock three times in a rhythm and a couple of seconds later another tall man with sunglasses on opened the door.

"You got the others, Wyatt?" Peregin growled.

"Pixel is getting the last of 'em." Wyatt replied. Jack and I were pushed into the room and as we passed Wyatt, I noticed a big scar running from underneath his right eye down to his chin.

"Bella!" I heard from behind me. I spun around to find some other YouTubers all tied up by their hands sitting in a corner of the room.

"Zoe?" I yell. I run over to her and sit down. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. All Wyatt will tell us is to wait for the others." She whispers. I look up and see who's in the room with us. Alfie sits next to Zoe, Caspar and Marcus are behind them. Tyler and Troye are next to Marcus and finally Dan and Phil sit in front of Tyler and Troye. They all look up at me.

"W-What was the gunshot?" Jack stutters.

"Wyatt and Pixel warned us to not even try to escape." Alfie explains, nodding his head toward a hole in the wall above Dan. All of a sudden, there's the same rhythmic knock Marty did at the door. We all turn to see who it is. That's when I realise who the last of them are.

"Finn!" Jack shouts.

"Joe!" Zoe yelps. Joe and Finn are also pushed into the room with us.

"If anyone makes even the slightest disturbance, we'll have no trouble getting rid of them." Peregin says and then the four men are gone. I can hear them lock the door from the outside.

"Where the hell are we?" Joe asks. That's when I notice Finn and Joe have blindfolds on.

"A storage room." Phil answers. Fortunately my tie is loose and I can easily slip out.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Tyler says.

"My tie was really loose. Now wait a sec." I explain. The first thing I do is go over to Joe and Finn and take their blindfolds off.

"Well hi." Joe says, smiling at me. Jack coughs and Joe looks at him. "Just saying hi!" I smile back and undo Finn's tie, he instantly turns around to help Joe undo his. I go back to Jack and undo his tie. After a couple of minutes, we're all free. I notice Marcus rubbing his wrists so I go and sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" I whisper. Marcus looks up at me for a second then back to his hands,

"Y-Yeah, my tie was just really tight." He replies.

"How long has everyone been in here?" Finn asks.

"Belle and I just got here." Jack says.

"I don't know, Phil and I got here after Caspar and Marcus." Dan croaks. He sounds like he really needs a drink.

"We got here ages ago." Caspar says. "First ones."

"Tyler, Troye, Zoe and I were all together after Dan and Phil." Alfie tells us. Before anyone else can say anything, the door is opened with a loud thud.

"You got free did you?" Pixel grins. We all sit quietly. "Wyatt, bring in the food." Wyatt walks in holding a platter of crackers and dips and Peregin walks in behind him with two big glass containers of water. I glance at Dan who is suddenly sitting up straight. Behind Peregin, Marty comes in with Styrofoam cups still wrapped in plastic and chucks them on the ground.

When the platter and water are placed on the floor, all the men leave. I slowly inch over to the cups and rip the packet open, pouring the water in. Then I crawl over to Dan and give him the cup. He takes a big gulp and then sighs.

"Thank you." He whispers. I nod and turn to the others.

"Guys, we should all eat as much as we can, share it equally. We don't know when we'll get food again." Jack says. I look over at him and smile, he smiles back. Caspar stands up and stretches.

"Sorry, I've been down there for ages." He says after accidentally knocking Alfie in the head.

"Hey guys, what are those?" Troye says and points to a pile of long things stacked in the corner behind the door. Jack and I get up and walk over to them.

"They're-" Jack says and then stops.

"Mattresses." I say, completing his sentence. There are 8 clean as hell mattresses wrapped in plastic. All brand new.

"I have a feeling we're staying here tonight guys..." Marcus says, walking over to Jack and I. I spin around and begin to open the first mattress.

"What are you doing?" Phil says.

"If we're staying here, we may as well get comfy before they take it away." I reply and turn back to unwrapping the mattress. Soon enough everyone is unwrapping a mattress.

"Guys... There's eight mattresses," Dan says. We all look at him, "There's twelve of us."


	22. Chapter 22 - Uncle Eppie

**I FORGOT TO DEDICATE THE LAST CHAPTER TO PEOPLE. OMG I'M SORRY. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO THOSE PEOPLE FROM LAST CHAPTER.**

**Dedicated to *clears throat* Roseanna2 and angel38380! Yayayayayay! :D**

* * *

"Shit." Troye whispers.

"Would anyone mind sharing?" Zoe asks. Jack and I look at each other.

"We're fine with that." Jack says. I go and stand next to him and he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Aw, so cute. But um, most of us are guys." Dan sasses.

"Cough! Zalfie. Cough!" Tyler yells.

"Cough! Troyler. Cough!" Alfie mocks. Tyler and Troye look at each other and shrug, making me smile.

"Hate to break up the love fest going on in here but there's still six of us and five mattresses." Caspar says, taking another sip of water. All the rest of the boys look at each other awkwardly.

"Dan, we're top and tailing." Phil blurts out and walks over to one of the mattresses, sitting down.

"Well oh-kay then." Dan says and sits next to Phil.

"Cool. Sorted. Done." Marcus mumbles.

* * *

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I scream as loud as I can. I smash the side of my fist against the door and kick it loudly.

"What is she doing? Stop your girlfriend, Jack!" Joe yells.

"Belle? What the hell are you doing?" Jack asks me.

"I'm sorry, I like really need to pee!" I exclaim. Joe huffs and lays back on his bed.

"Me too!" Zoe perks and gets up to help me. We both kick at the door and shout for them to open it.

"What in devil's name are you princesses doing?!" Wyatt shouts as he pushes the door open.

"Don't talk to them like that." Caspar says. Wyatt shoots him a glare and then looks back at us.

"W-W-We n-need the b-bathroom." We mumble.

"You what?" Wyatt replies.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, boofball! We don't even know why the hell we're stuck in this dank room! You can't deprive us of bathroom rights!" I shout. Wyatt pretends to wipe a bit of spit from under his eye.

"Fine. Any more of you need the toilet?" He growls. Caspar and Joe both jump up. Wyatt calls Marty to come with them to make sure none of us escape.

"Oh please, were up on the 11th floor, we're totally going to escape out a window." Joe says, waving his hands sarcastically on the 'totally'. Wyatt hits Joe across the back of his head lightly.

"Do not hit my brother." Zoe steps in. Wyatt shrugs it off and leads us into one of the rooms.

"Go." Marty grumbles. I walk up to the toilet and go. When I come out, Wyatt and Marty are looking out the window and Zoe, Joe and Caspar are all sitting lined up on the bed. "Sit down." I obediently take a seat next to Caspar while Zoe gets up to go to the toilet. Marty and Wyatt both turn back to look out the window.

"Why the hell are we even here?" I whisper. Caspar looks at me funny.

"To go to the bathroom?" He replies.

"No! I mean why are we in this situation? Who are these guys and what do they want?"

"What do we want, princess?" Wyatt growls. I turn around to look at him, trying to look tough.

"Exactly! What do you want?" I say. Marty chuckles.

"We want beers and popsicles by a poolside in Thailand, if this is what we gotta do to get that, so be it." Wyatt jokes.

"No really, why are we all locked in that little room?" I remark.

"Boss' orders." Marty mutters.

"Let me guess, this Eppie guy dragged you off the street and said 'Hey, kidnap those people', right?" I comment. Joe jumps up and runs into the toilet Zoe has just emerged from.

"Not exactly. Eppie is my uncle." Wyatt announces.


	23. Chapter 23 - Who Goes First?

**OOH! WHO IS THIS EPPIE GUY? AND WHY ON EARTH DID I CALL HIM EPPIE? Anyways, the last chapter, I just realised has 666 words. So, this chapter is dedicated to twixtastebloodyawesome and SincerelyAnOpportunist! Yayayay!**

* * *

"Eppie's your what?"Zoe asks, mouth open.

"Uncle Eppie." Wyatt growls. Joe comes out of the toilet.

"Uncle who?!" Joe questions. Wyatt and Marty groan.

"I ain't going through this again!" Wyatt shouts making Caspar stop halfway to the bathroom.

"Go now or go never." Marty grunts at Caspar, he runs into the toilet and shuts the door.

* * *

"Get in!" Marty barks. Joe, Zoe, Caspar and I file into the room. I walk over and sit with Jack on our mattress. When Marty slams the door it makes us all jump.

"Did you learn anything about them?" Phil mutters.

"Um..." I begin. "They haven't been hired as hit men from companies... Wyatt is that Eppie guys' nephew."

"He's who?" Marcus says.

"Eppie. The guy who's in control. He's Wyatt's uncle." Caspar explains.

"Did you find out why we're here?" Dan asks. We all shake our heads. "I'm going to find out what these guys want!" We all protest but Dan's at the door before anyone can stop him. He begins to kick the door.

"If you want the toilet you better hold it cause I'm not babysitting any of you babies for now." Peregin states.

"No, I want to know why we're here!" Dan shouts.

"You're here because you're here!" Peregin declares.

"Why though? Why have you brought us here and locked us in this room?" Troye speaks up.

"Because you all have something valuable to Ep." Peregin replies.

"What could we possibly have that's so valuable to Eppie?" Tyler requests.

"Fans offering anything to save your lives." Peregin responds.

"Um, excuse me? Technically I don't have fans offering anything to save my life." I say.

"Oh but that's it, Princess," Peregin says. "You're the most valuable one here."

"What?! Why?" ask.

"Cause you don't have fans like the rest of these guys. You'll be the hardest to get out of here."

* * *

"Eppie's called in. It's gonna cost people to get you out. A thousand dollars per person." Pixel explains. "Funny, we've already got the first thousand. But, here's the breaker! You have to decide among yourself who goes free."

"A thousand dollars?!" I exclaim.

"Princess, I'm American. We go big." He growls.

"Dollars?" Alfie yells.

"Right, you're British. That's about... Six hundred and fifty of your pounds or whatever you call it," Pixel adds. "Anyway, stop changing the subject. You have five minutes to decide who goes free." Pixel slams the door shut.

"What do we do?" Dan asks.

"We choose someone who really deserves to leave." Jack replies. "But who?"

"Phil." I whisper. The others all turn to look at me. I clear my throat. "Phil should go first. It's obvious he's the most terrified." We all look at Phil who hasn't really been zoned in since Pixel slammed the door. Tyler shakes him and Phil wakes up from his daydream. Phil's arms are covered in goosebumps and his skin is incredibly pale.

"P-Phil you're going f-first." Dan stutters. Phil gasps and looks down at the floor, holding his head in his hands. "Tell everyone we're all okay for now." Dan says getting up to hug his best friend. Pixel and Marty open the door and look at us all.

"Time's up. Who's leaving?" Marty asks. Dan hugs Phil one last time and then pushes him towards the door. Phil turns around to look at us all before Marty takes him by the arm and begins to lead him away.

"I guess now you've got to wait for the next thousand..." Pixel sniggers.


	24. Chapter 24 - Marky Butbut

**So I just opened up to find 1,600 views! Thank you to everyone to has read my story :D Remember to follow this story if you like it cause I dedicate each chapter to followers! This chapter is dedicated to hannahsierraXO :) I should let you all know right now that I'm having Marcus Butler feels so he's gonna get a lot of mentioning in this chapter cause he could rap it all day while he's eating subway (NO MAYO! NO MAYO!) idek... I'm kind of obsessed with that song atm.**

* * *

I roll over and see Jack sleeping peacefully next to me. I smile a little and roll back the other way, falling off the mattress. I jump up and at look around the room.

"Wake up, idiots!" Wyatt screams. The others wake with a jump. "Already up, Princess?" Wyatt says and turns to face me. I take a step back and fall onto Jack.

"Crap! Sorry..." I mutter.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I've had to catch you." He winks, making me giggle.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing a moment here?" Wyatt growls and both Jack and I sit up straight and stay quiet. "Didn't think so. Anyways, you've got another two thousand. Pick who's leaving." Wyatt shuts the door as he leaves.

"Two thousand overnight?" Troye questions.

"Bella should go." Marcus says. I look up at him and shake my head.

"Oh hell no! I'm not leaving here knowing you guys aren't safe!" I yell.

"You heard Peregin... You're gonna be the hardest to get out." Marcus replies. I keep shaking my head.

"No. I'm not going." I state.

"Babe..." Jack whispers.

"No! Babe nothing! I'm not leaving and that's that. I think Dan should be one of the people to go." I say. Dan looks up at us, his eyes are red and puffy.

"Fine, Dan goes. Who else?" Caspar asks.

"Zoe!" Alfie blurts out. Zoe turns around and playfully hits him on the arm.

"No! Not without you!" She whines.

"You're going, Zoe. I'll be there soon." Alfie tells her. Zoe sighs as Wyatt pushes the door open again.

"Alright! Who's going?" He says, looking at his nails which are obviously broken down and dirty. Tyler helps Dan stand up and Zoe is pushed to the door by Alfie.

"Alfie! No! Alfie!" She shouts. The door is closed and Zoe and Dan are gone.

"Nice to know Zoe thinks about me..." Joe speaks up, we all look at him and smile.

"And then there were 9..." Marcus says.

* * *

After a while, Jack, Joe, Tyler and Troye all fall asleep. The awake people drag their mattresses into a corner of the room and the other mattresses to another corner.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Marcus asks me. Finn, Caspar and Alfie have engaged in a conversation about videos.

"I didn't want to leave Jack here because I know he wouldn't leave until every single person was gone and then I don't want to know what they would do to him." Marcus doesn't reply for a while.

"You know Jack really loves you." Marcus tells me. I look over at Jack sleeping and hold onto the charm bracelet Jack gave me.

"I know..." I say.

"Who do you think should go next?" Marcus asks.

"Why are you asking me?" I say.

"Because quite honestly you're the only person who seems to know what to do around here." Marcus says.

"Huh, I just want everyone out of here safely. But if I'm being honest, Alfie deserves to go." I say.

"Yeah... You could hear Zoe screaming for him all the way down the hall." Marcus sighs, looking down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd be in a hostage situation. These guys have got guns and they're completely serious about it all."

"I know... If anyone gets hurt I swear I'm going to make them pay." I say, Marcus just laughs.

"What if someone does get hurt?" Marcus asks worryingly.

"We'll make them pay." I reply. Marcus and I both smile. "Hey why do people call you Marky Butbut?"

"Blame your boyfriend for that..." Marcus says and laughs a little.

"Marky Butbut!" Finn sings out.

"No, shut up!" Marcus exclaims.

"Marky Butbut!" Caspar joins in. Marcus groans and lies back on his mattress. Soon, Alfie and I have joined in the chanting.

"Look, I swear if you guys don't sto-" Marcus begins but the door is opened again.

"If all goes at this rate everyone will be gone before we can blink." Pixel says as Peregin opens the door.

"All right, another thousand. Have you pre-picked who's leaving?" Peregin grunts.

"Alfie." Marcus and I say in unison. Alfie looks over at us and gasps. We nod and he slowly gets up.

"Thank you." He mouths to both Marcus and I.

"So when did you decide Alfie was leaving?" Caspar asks us after Peregin and Pixel are gone.

"While you three were talking about whatever you were talking about..." Marcus explains.

"Oh, so have you already pre-decided who's going next?" Finn asks.

"No! We just thought... It was for Zoe's benefit." I tell him.

"I think Tyler and Troye should be next." Finn says. Caspar looks from Marcus to me to Finn and then nods. It's settled then... Tyler and Troye are going next.


	25. Chapter 25 - Split In Half

**So I'm currently fangirling so much over Luke Hemmings' singing voice so I'm just in a writing mindspace right now while I put Luke on repeat. This chapter is dedicated to mlialover123! Who do you think this Eppie guy is? Leave a comment!**

* * *

"Belle? Bella, wake up." Jack gently shakes my shoulder. I turn to look at him and blink a couple of times.

"Five more minutes..." I moan and roll back over.

"No, Belle!" Jack whispers and shakes my shoulder harder. I turn to look at him again.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Where the hell is Alfie?" He asks. I sit up too quickly and lie down again.

"Ahh!" Jack strokes my head and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Alfie's out. They raised another thousand while the rest of you were sleeping..."

Jack lets out a big sigh, "I hoped that's where he went. Why didn't you go?"

"Because, I know you wouldn't have left and I'm not leaving you here, Jack." I say. I sit up and wrap my arms around Jack's waist, resting my head on his stomach.

"Are you scared, Belle?" Jack whispers.

"No..." I say, then sigh. "Fine, yes... Are you?"

"I'm scared they're gonna hurt you." Jack says. I look up at him and a tear escapes my eye. "Don't cry! Please don't cry!" He sits me up and wraps his arm around my shoulder, letting my cuddle into his arm. "I swear I won't let them hurt you..."

"I miss Zoe." I say, Jack looks at me.

"Your bff or Zoe Sugg?" He asks. I smile a little and raise my eyebrow. "Your bff, Zoe. I knew that."

"How do you think they're getting the word out there?" I ask.

"About the thousand dollars per person? TV, anyway they can." Jack says.

* * *

"Get the hell up!" Marty growls as the door is kicked open. Everyone groggily stands and rubs their eyes. "We're splitting you all up. Half of you will stay here and the other half with go with Pixel and I to another room. I ain't keeping count of who's here and who's not. Who are you?"

"Jack, Caspar, Troye, Tyler, Joe, Marcus, Belle and I." Finn explains.

"Right, well Jack, Tyler, Joe and you, guy are coming with me."

"No, I'm not leaving Bella here." Jack says, standing up. Marty turns to look at him and raises his eyebrows. "I-I'm not leaving Belle here."

"You're leaving the Princess or you're leaving this earth." Marty says. I gasp and Jack stops talking. I hug him, giving him a kiss before they leave. "Peregin and Wyatt will be here if you even attempt to escape." Jack fights every time he can to come back and hug me but soon Pixel has got Jack's hands behind his back and is pushed him along. Marty slams the door shut again. I turn around and lie down on the mattress again, staring at the wall.

"Bella?" Troye whispers. I don't reply, I stay staring at the wall. "They won't hurt him..."

"How do you know they won't? How do we know they're not going to hurt anyone?"

"Cause we've raised it to one thousand five hundred." Peregin chuckles, opening the door and striding in. "And one of you is going now. Two minutes."

"Troye should go." Tyler says.

"No, Tyler should go." Troye says to Marcus, Caspar and I.

"One of you should go and then the other can go when they get the next thousand five hundred." Caspar suggests. Tyler and Troye look at each other.

"Girl, I'm not leaving here until you're gone and safe." Tyler sasses. Troye rolls his eyes and stands up.

"I don't want to leave you all here." He says. "What do I do out there?"

"Call your family, call your friends, tell them you're okay, tell anyone we're okay." Marcus states. Troye nods and then Peregin is back.

"Goodbye guys..." Troye calls out to us, waving as he's led away.

"Where do you think they've taken the others?" I ask.

"Hopefully somewhere with comfier beds." Caspar jokes making us all laugh a little.


	26. Chapter 26 - Joining up

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I had friends stay over on the weekend and then school assignments due. This chapter is dedicated to iamanonymos! Remember to follow if you like this story! I just realised, I said Pixel and Marty took Tyler but they actually didn't, my bad. Tyler is with Belle, Marcus and Caspar. **

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice whispers near my ear. "Bella! Bella, wake up!" The sound gets louder and soon I roll over to see what's going on.

"Jack...?" I mumble.

"Jack? No, it's Marcus." The voice tells me.

"Marcus?" I ask and rub my eyes. Marcus kneels over me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Belle, you gotta get up! Like now!" He yelps, shaking my shoulders gently.

"Why? What's wrong?" I groan and try to sit up. Marcus crawls out of my way so I can see out the door. Peregin and Wyatt are standing there with Tyler and Caspar. Both Tyler and Caspar have a gag wrapped around their mouth to the back of their heads and their hands are quite obviously tied behind their backs. I gasp and sit up straight.

"That's what's wrong..." Marcus says and sighs.

* * *

Wyatt came over and bounded Marcus and I like they had done with Caspar and Tyler. I tried to pull away from Wyatt but he pulled me back twice as hard, slamming me into Marcus. I looked over at him with an apologetic look. He just nodded and faced the ground. Peregin and Wyatt took us to another hotel room on the floor and pushed us inside.

"You're going to be staying in here from now on." Peregin grunts.

"And if you all haven't noticed, there's only 2 double beds." Wyatt growls and then both of them are gone.

We all spin around. Tyler tries to mumble something but forgets his mouth is tied up. I sigh and lock eyes with Marcus, he gestures to my hands and I nod a little. We stand back to back and Marcus fumbles with his fingers to try and untie my hands. It doesn't take him long to get it undone. I quickly undo my gag and then everyone else's hands. Caspar rubs his wrists and sits down on a bed.

"Who's sharing?" Tyler says. We all look at each other awkwardly. Tyler coughs, "Well I shotgun sharing with the tallest person in the room!" Caspar gasps and takes a look at Tyler who just giggles and shrugs.

"Look's like we're sharing." Marcus shrugs. I smile and walk over to the bed.

"Who's room do you think this is?" I ask. They all look around and then, as if on cue, we all look out the window. Realising, we're all looking out the window, we turn back to look at each other.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look like it was occupied before us." Caspar says.

"Yeah... I don't know about you guys, but I'm actually busting for the loo!" Marcus exclaims and then sprints into the toilet, making the rest of us laugh.

* * *

"Belle... Belle, you gotta get up!" A voice says. I'm not being woken up by Marcus twice in one day.

"No..." I moan and turn over.

"Belle, wake up!" The voice tells me. I open my eyes slightly and see Marcus fast asleep. I frown and raise my head a little to see Tyler and Caspar awkwardly asleep on their bed. If everyone is asleep, who woke me up? I roll over and see a pair of big green eyes looking down at me.

"Jack?!" I yell. I sit up quickly and wrap my arms around his neck tightly. He sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. Jack looks next to me and sees Marcus curled up in a ball.

"Why is he in this bed?" Jack asks, holding a hand over my back protectively.

"Calm down, Peregin and Wyatt only gave us two beds. Tyler shotgunned sleeping with the tallest person." I explain.

Jack lets go a tiny bit but still keeps his hand on my back. I turn back to face Jack, that's when I notice a bruise underneath his left eye. I place both hands on either side of his head.

"Jack, what the hell?" I ask. He looks down but I pull his head back up to look at me. "Jack..."

"Pixel got physical," he explains. I lean down to kiss his cheek.

"Are you okay? Is anyone else hurt?" I panic. He motions for me to be quieter.

"I'm fine. He only hit Joe and I," Jack tells me. I hug his again.

"Wait, why are you here?" I ask. Jack smiles a little.

"What, don't want me to be here?" He jokes, I smile and hit his arm playfully. His smile instantly fades and he looks down at his shoes. "We're joining up groups again... Marty, he went overboard... Pixel's dead, Belle."


	27. Chapter 27 - An Unexpected Twist

**AstridMoon, Pixel is one of the thugs who have kidnapped the YouTubers and Belle. Thank you for 1,800 views guys! It's incredballistic! (Idk, I make up words a lot...) **

* * *

"He's what?!" I shout, I shout it loudly enough for it to wake up Caspar and Marcus but Tyler stays asleep.

"Hi, my name is Caspar Lee!" Caspar yells, we all turn to look at him and giggle a bit.

"But who's what?" Marcus asks, Jack and my expressions change and I cuddle my head into Jack's neck.

"Wait, Jack!" Caspar exclaims and throws his cover off, running over to our bed and jumping on it.

"Ow! Ow!" Marcus yells out, grabbing onto his leg. Caspar climbs off Marcus' leg and sits next to Jack and I. Caspar high-fives Jack and then lays his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Pixel... He's dead." I say and unwrap my hands from around Jack's neck and placing them in my lap.

"He's what?!" Marcus shouts, this time, Tyler wakes up with a scream and falls off the bed. He jumps up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What? What?! Where's my glasses?!" He shouts. Tyler spins around to reach out for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Pixel's dead!" Caspar shouts. Tyler puts his glasses on and stares at us with his mouth gaping open.

"H-How?" Tyler gasps. We all look at Jack who turns his head away and winces a little. I panic for a second before Jack smiles at me to let me know he's okay.

"Marty killed him, didn't you all hear the gunshot?" Jack says. We all shake out heads and the door opens slowly. Joe and Finn stand at the door with Marty standing behind them. Joe looks completely terrified as he swallows loudly. I see he's clutching his right hand to his stomach.

"Get in!" Marty yells and shoves Finn and Joe into the room. "Choose who's leaving... You runts worked up another thousand, five hundred." Marty slams the door shut which makes us all jump.

I've been trying to be strong to show the guys I'm not scared, but this time I can't help it. A tear rolls down my cheek as I sob into Jack's shoulder. I can feel all the eyes in the room look at me but I don't care. I keep crying, not because Pixel's dead, but for everything else. I cry because I miss my best friend. I cry because my boyfriend is hurt. I cry because I don't know if they'll hurt anyone.

I cry.

* * *

I don't know when I fell asleep but I know it was before Marty came in to take the next person. When I rolled over, I had the bed to myself. I stretched an arm out across the bed and rubbed my eyes. Before I could do anything else, Jack was by my side. He strokes pieces of hair out of my face and smiles.

"Morning?" I say, he laughs a little.

"More like late-afternoon-close-to-evening." I giggle at his cheekiness. I sit up slowly and see everyone else lying around the room, asleep. Before I can register who's there and who isn't, Jack kisses my cheek and climbs over me to lie in the bed.

"Who's gone?" I whisper. I cringe a little, Tyler, obviously. "Tyler's gone isn't he?" Jack nods.

"I want you to be the one to go next." Jack tells me. I widen my eyes and shake my head.

"No. I'm not leaving you here..." I say. Jack wraps one arm around me and leans in so his face is as close to mine as he can be without kissing me.

"You have to go! I'm not letting them hurt you." He whispers. I shake my head again.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not important like you guys are!" I protest, Jack sighs.

"Exactly, that's why I want you to go now! When everyone else is gone..." Jack sighs and moves back a little, he reaches over and holds my hand.

As if Jack holding my hand was a cue, Peregin opens the door quietly and motions for us to follow him and be quiet. Jack and I get up slowly and walk out into the hallway where Jack squeezes my hand tighter. Peregin seemed to be the scariest of the men, he had a mullet and tattoos up and down his arms.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm on your side." He says, his gruff, American accent changes into a lovely British accent. Jack and I both take a step back. "No, don't be scared of me... Eppie's forcing me to do this. He's got my family, m-my wife and kids. I want out of here just as much as you. Please, help me."


	28. Chapter 28 - Chris and Christie

"You want us to help you?" Jack asks. Peregin nods.

"I can get you all out of here if you play along with my plan." Peregin tells us.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jack says, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Because," Peregin begins, pulling his wallet out of his jacket. He holds up a picture to Jack and I, "this is my wife, Katie and my children, the twins, Josh and Allison. I can't let Eppie hurt my family."

"Your children are very cute." I say, looking at the picture of the family. Everyone is filled with enjoyment. The children are playing on a swing set at a playground and Peregin and his wife are pushing the swings. Peregin chuckles and takes the photo back.

"Yeah, Josh is the star soccer player at his school and Allie's way ahead of the other kids academically." He explains.

"But, Peregin... How can you get us out of here?" Jack asks, we both look up at the man.

"Eppie's planning on moving you all to the basement. The basement is cut off into two parts, at the right time, we all go against Marty and Wyatt to bust out of here... And my name isn't really Peregin. Hi, my name is Stephen, nice to meet you properly."

* * *

"Wake up!" I yell, shaking Marcus' shoulder. He was slumped in a corner with Tyler and Caspar and Joe were being woken up by Jack.

Marcus jolts upright and smacks Tyler in the face in the process. This causes Tyler to sit up and hit Marcus back. I laugh as both Tyler and Marcus hit each other playfully.

"Guys, seriously. We're moving down to the basement." I say. Tyler looks at me with pure horror on his face.

"Excuse me! I am not going down to some dark basement that could ultimately be unsanitary and gross! Is there a bathroom down there where I can clean myself and fix my hair?!" Tyler shouts. I nod slowly and look over at Jack who seems to be having trouble waking Joe up. Caspar walks over to Finn and straight up slaps him in the face to wake him up. Finn jumps up and punches Caspar in the gut before realising who hit him.

"Holy shit! Sorry!" Finn yelps, he kneels next to Caspar and helps him sit up. Finn and Caspar then join in with Jack attempting to wake Joe up.

"Guys, before Wyatt or Marty get here. Jack and I have to tell you something." I say quietly.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Tyler says. Jack and I both look at Tyler weirdly.

"No! What?! I'm not pregnant!" I shout. Marcus places one hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud. They might hear you." He explains.

"Who's pregnant?" Joe asks sleepily, finally waking up.

"No one is pregnant!" Jack exclaims. I get up and stand next to Jack.

"Earlier while you were all asleep, Peregin came to talk to us," I begin.

"His real name is Stephen and apparently Eppie has his wife and children so he's only playing along with the tough guy act," Jack tells them, every mouth in the room drops except mine and Jack's.

"How do we know he's not faking it?" Caspar voices the question on everyone's mind.

"He showed us a photo of him and his wife and children. You had to be there, h-he was just too distraught for it to be a fake story," Jack says. Everyone turns to look at me and I nod.

"He's telling the truth. Anyways, if we play along with Stephen's act, he can help us all get out of here," I say. For some reason, I thought of Zoe. My best friend back in England, she's probably having lunch with Blake... Or was it Barry? Whatever his name was. I also missed my other friend Zoe... I wondered if her and Alfie were okay.

"You okay?" Jack whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my neck from behind me. I nod and swallow hard.

"Just... thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Jack says and he gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I- Hey!" I turn around and hit him on the arm. Suddenly the door opens and we all think it's going to be Wyatt or Marty but instead a new person stands there. He looks pretty young, a bit familiar. He smiles and then I realise where I've seen him before.

"You're the front desk guy..." I say, Jack lets go and stands next to me, holding onto my hand.

"That's right! I was the front desk guy! Congratulations, Arabella. I'm Chris, and this," He says, stepping sideways to reveal the girl who was also at the front desk, "is Christie. Eppie sent us to get you."

Everyone looks around at each other, these two aren't in the least bit scary. We could easily take these guys.

"Out!" Christie chirps, trilling a high pitched laugh.

We obediently get up and go out into the hallway. Chris stands behind me and hits my behind. I turn around and punch him in the nose.

"What the hell, dude?" I yell. Chris clutches his face and stands up slowly. He goes to hit me but I duck underneath his hand and kick him in the shin. He cradles his leg instead of his face now and growls angrily. Everyone else has stopped walking and is watching us. In one blink, Chris has bent down and swiped at my legs, causing me to fall onto my back. He leans over me, his fist raised but Jack pushes him to the side.

"Don't touch her," Jack says. Chris whacks his fist into Jack's left cheek and goes to kick him but Marcus and Joe stop him. Joe grabs onto Chris' leg and Marcus takes hold of his shoulders, pulling him down so he slams onto the ground. Christie taps me on the shoulder and I spin around, my face colliding with her palm.


	29. Chapter 29 - Breaking Free

**HOLY MOLY GUYS! THIS STORY HAS JUST REACHED OVER 2,000 VIEWS. LIKE OMG. I WAS HAPPY TO EVEN GET 1 VIEW. THIS IS INCREDULOUS! I am planning to write another story after this, after I've finished my Niall Horan story which I've just started! And fun fact of the day: I was originally going to call this story 'One Love, One Heart' but I felt like that wasn't right so I made it 'One Cheeky Story' and now I still submit the documents as 'One Love, One Heart ...' **

* * *

"Oh hell no." I growl, standing back up. I hit Christie back and as she spins around to hold onto her face, I grab onto her hair and pull her back. Christie yells out and holds onto her head when I let her go. The other just stand there staring at me with their mouths open.

Scoffing, I look over at Christie, "You don't ever mess with me again, got that?" Christie takes a step back and nods her head.

I run over to Jack to take his hand but he hugs me instead. He squeezes me so tightly I stop breathing and have to tap his shoulder to let him know. He releases me a tiny bit but keeps his arms wrapped around me. I cuddle my head into his neck and wind my arms around his back. A wail appears from behind us and I turn my head slightly in the direction it's coming from. Chris lays on the ground, his chest rising slowly, blood running from his nose. I turn back to look at Jack who looks equally as surprised as I am.

I look over at the others and Finn is looking down at his fist, a fresh bruise forming on his knuckles. Finn still stands there speechless, looking first at his hand and then at Chris. By Chris' side, Christie sits, she holds onto his hand. Without thinking, I slip out of Jack's arms and tap Christie on the shoulder, she spins around and my fist slams into her face.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Marcus yells.

I shake my head, "I wasn't thinking!"

"Clearly!" Caspar states. I roll my eyes. Joe leans down over Christie and checks her pulse. At first, Joe doesn't say anything causing me to panic.

_I've killed her. _But Joe nods his head slowly.

"She's just unconcious," Joe tells us and I relax.

Almost out of nowhere, Peregin appears. He begins to say something to all of us before realising we're crowding around Chris and Christie.

"What the hell happened here?" He asks us, his English accent returning. Everyone turns to look at him, the others gasping at his accent.

"Um... I punched Chris," Finn explains.

"And I punched Christie," I mumble. Peregin stands there looking at us with his mouth open.

"Well..." Peregin starts, "I kind of did the same with Wyatt and Marty. This is it, are you all ready to get out?" He asks. Everyone looks at each other and sighs.

"Let's go." Joe says.

* * *

Peregin leads us over to a door that opens into a spiralled staircase.

"I would take you by the elevator but I know Eppie's got it wired and he's plastered it with security cameras." Peregin explains to us all. I hold Jack's hand as we climb down the many flights of stairs. When we get to the bottom, Peregin stops us.

"There's more cameras down here," He explains, pointing to the highest corner to the right.

"How do we get past them?" Finn asks, sighing and shaking his head.

"Just wait here," Peregin says and walks out into the lobby. We all wait quietly, trying to see what he's doing. All of a sudden, Peregin pulls a gun out from his jacket and shoots the security camera which shatters and lands on the ground. "Come on!" He yells.

We all run over to the door and try to open it, locked. As a group we take a step back and smash into the door. The door clammers and falls over. We all gasp and look outside. Everyone takes a moment to breathe in the fresh air. Peregin pushes us out into the daylight.

"Move!" He yells. I snap out of my daydream and grab onto Jack's hand as we all run out into the fresh air. An alarm rings out from the hotel and we watch Marty, Wyatt and another man run out into the lobby. The other man is considerably shorter but has darker hair and more wrinkles. He must be the one they call Eppie.

"Peregin you fucking idiot, what the hell are you doing?!" The other man screams. I turn around to hear another alarm from behind me.

Woah, when the hell did police cars get here?

"Put your hands behind your head!" A voice booms out over a speakerphone. We all drop to our knees and put our hands up.

"We didn't do anything!" Marcus shouts out. The police realise who we are and pull us away so only Wyatt, Marty and Eppie stand at the lobby door.

"Sirs, put your hands up above your head and drop any weapons you may have!" A policeman shouts. Eppie chuckles slightly and soon Wyatt and Marty join in. Eppie pulls out a gun and points it at me.

"Put down your guns or I shoot the girl!" Eppie yells out. My breathing hitches and I stay paralyzed in my spot.

"Jack..." I whisper. Jack's already by my side, pushing me out of the way.

"Sir, please put down your gun, we don't want to hurt anyone!" The policeman shouts again. For the second time, Eppie chuckles. Wyatt and Marty don't laugh this time, because all of a sudden, there's a gunshot and I feel a burning pain in my right arm.


	30. Chapter 30 - Hospital

**Okay, thank you all for 2,300 views! That's pretty awesomesauceums! I would have updated yesterday but I had a pretty busy day and a group performance in my music class! So, here I am! :D I really hope you all do like my story, I very much want to say thank you to Galaxydefender49 once again for being the best fan of this story I could ever ask for :) x**

* * *

"Let me through! I'm her boyfriend!" I hear a voice shout. Jack's voice. My eyes flicker open slowly and blinding light is all I can see. I try to open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out and my throat feels dry. Hoping to make an advance on my previous attempt at talking, I swallow and wince a tiny bit.

"J-Jack..." I wheeze. The people crowding around me all look down into my eyes.

"She's awake," I hear one person to my right say. I try to sit up but a searing pain shoots through my right arm and I fall back down onto... wait, what am I on?

I open my eyes a little further. The first thing I notice is the ceiling, panel after panel of cream foam it looks like with small grey worm-like patterns on it. I take a moment to notice the people crowding around me. The people are all wearing light blue shirts except one man who is dressed in white and has a stethoscope hung around his neck.

"Jack...?" I wheeze again, looking from person to person. No one answers me but I can still hear the calls from Jack slowly getting softer.

"Don't talk miss..." One of the people tells me. My head snaps from side to side as the people pick up a conversation about something and I finally realise where I am.

Hospital.

* * *

My eyes open suddenly and more light flashes into my eyes, I gasp slowly as I wince from trying to pull my right hand up to shield my eyes. I give up and close my eyes again but someone must have noticed my small movement because within a few seconds, a person stands by my side, blocking the sun for me. I look up to see green eyes and messy brown hair.

"Belle?" He whispers, taking hold of my hand. I wince slightly and he releases my hand but I shake my head and wrap a finger around one of his. Jack pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"Jack." I mutter, my voice slowly finding its way out.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jack says and holds my hand fully again.

"Why am I here?" I croak, gulping as my throat still hurts.

"Y-You... They... Eppie s-shot you," He stutters, his voice cracks slightly and he takes a deep breath, looking down into his hands. My mouth falls open and I'm at a loss for words, my mouth twitching. "Belle, do you need something?" He asks, panic in his voice.

"W-water," I gasp quietly. "Water." I say a bit louder, making sure Jack hears me. He gets up quickly and spins around in a circle before realising there's no water in the room and he jogs out the door to find some.

Jack strides back into the room a few minutes later holding a jug of water and two cups on a tray and sets them down beside me. Before pouring me a glass, he pulls the curtain shut and I make a mental note to thank him for that later. He pours some water into one of the cups and hands it to me. I hold my head up slightly to drink and end up finishing the cup within a couple of seconds.

"Thank you." I say to Jack, my throat being soothed slightly by the water. Jack just nods and takes the cup back from me and putting it on the tray again. "What happened?" I ask, feeling my eyelids droop.

"Everyone's out, Bella. Eppie was shot back after he..." Jack pauses and gulps. "After he shot you. Wyatt and Marty surrendered to the police and Pere-I mean, Stephen was reunited with his wife and children."

"They shot Eppie?" I groan as a pain goes through my arm. Jack leans next to me and presses a button next to my head and my arm doesn't hurt anymore. I don't know what he did exactly but it helps.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened after that. I was all confused and you were... Losing a lot of blood," Jack looks down at his hands again. "You're going to be fine, the doctors say nothing major, just that you have to stay in here for a while until it gets better and you can't write down things for a while either, good thing I'm here."


	31. Chapter 31 - It's Just a Dream

**Hi guys! Unfortunately, I caught a cold the other day because it was raining and I couldn't find my long P.E. pants so I was walking around in shorts all day... :( I feel terrible but that will not stop me from updating! x**

* * *

_The shot rings out in my ears. Tears are already streaming down my cheeks as I spin around. I know what's happened already. The body lies on the ground, his white shirt already stained red from the blood. _

_"Jack!" I scream, running to his side. His normally full of life, full of happiness, full of colour facial expression is now emotionless. His green eyes pierce through me as I throw my arms over him, tears falling onto his face. I hear the stomp of the boots coming towards me before I see them. "Why did you do it?" I cry, looking up the grey-haired man. _

_"Because he was in the way, shouldn't have put his nose in front of your pretty little face," The man tells me, I can hear the smirk in his voice as I turn to look down at Jack again. "Now it's your turn..." The voice says. I hear the click of the gun loading and feel the cold metal cylinder being pressed to the side of my head. _

_"I'll see you soon, Jack. I love you..." I whisper, barely making any noise. I can feel the eyes of the grey-haired man glued on me, waiting for any sign of me fighting this but nothing comes._

_"Bella!" I hear someone shout. "Belle! Bella!" The voice gets louder. "Belle!"_

"Belle! Bella, wake up!" I can't seem to open my eyes but I can feel the hands on my shoulders, attempting to keep me in my place. A drop of moisture falls down my cheek and onto my neck but I can't tell if it's tears or sweat. "Bella...?" The voice is softer now but there's still pain in his voice. I open my eyes the widest I can muster and see the green eyes in line with my own.

"Jack... Jack!" I whisper, trying to sit up but his hands on my shoulders stop me and I'm thankful when another wave of pain shoots through my arm.

"You were having a bad dream," His voice is quiet but worried. Jack buries his head into my neck and places a soft kiss on my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine.

"He shot you..." I whisper back and his eyes are instantly back to looking at me.

"Who shot me? When?"

"Eppie... In my dream. He had shot you and he was going to shoot me as well," I say, my voice shaky. Jack sighs and places a hand on my cheek, softly caressing the skin under my eye.

"You talk in your sleep, you know?" The corners of his mouth raise into a small smile. "I believe your exact words were 'I'll see you soon, Jack. I love you'."

I close my eyes while the memory of that dream flood back into my mind. Jack kisses my nose and sits down on the chair beside my bed.

"I love you," He whispers, leaning over and placing a kiss on my forehead, thinking I'm falling asleep again. A small smile plays out on my lips while I turn the other way.

"I love you more," I whisper back. The last thing I hear before losing consciousness to sleep is Jack's laugh. The laugh I haven't heard much lately. The laugh that warms up my heart and sends shivers through every part of my body.

* * *

"Jack," I whisper, I look to my right but he's asleep, curled up in his chair. I can't help but smile and wish I had a phone with me to take a picture. Hang on, Jack's phone. I spot it sitting on the small table that I can drag in front of me if I need it and grin widely, I definitely need the table right now.

After the fifth photo I take, Jack stirs and falls off the chair, making my grin turn into a loud laugh. He groans and stands up, rubbing his eyes. He runs a hand through his messy brown hair and looks confused from the chair to me holding his phone.

"You didn't..." He says, realising what I've done which only makes me laugh more. "No, no, no!" He laughs with me and tried to take his phone back.

"Don't delete them!" I cry as he grabs the phone in his hands and flicks through the photos. Jack laughs at each picture and then stops all of a suddenly, staring directly at the phone screen. "What? What's wrong?"

Jack hands me the phone and look down at his shoes. The screen displays a picture of me, lying on my stomach on Jack's bed back in England. My legs are bent at the knees and my feet dangle in the air. My arms are crossed under my chin and I have a big smile on my face.

"Do you remember me taking that?" He asks, his voice so quiet I almost can't hear his question. I shake my head and he looks back down at his shoes.

"I don't, but I'm facing the camera..." I reply, giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah, we were watching a movie you picked out, Pitch Perfect. I remember that clearly because you were singing along with every song, giggling at every joke and complaining non-stop about how you shipped Bechloe. I took that photo the moment you caught me watching you... You looked up at me and smiled, the biggest smile I've ever seen. I love that picture. I love it more than you can imagine. But not because you're only wearing a dressing gown... Well, partly because of that," He pauses and smiles. "But because of that smile. Your smile. The smile that I love."

A tear rolls down my cheek and he leans over to wipe it away.

"Don't..." I whisper as he turns to sit back in his chair. I scoot over to my right as much as I can to allow room for Jack to climb in next to me.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Shooting (Jack's POV)

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a few days but my school holidays have just started which means you'll be getting a few updates in the next two weeks! :D yay! This chapter will be all from Jack's point of view and you're going to get a double update today because I feel like it :) I'm also really annoyed at my iPod right now cause I had pretty much finished this chapter but it ran out of battery and I just turned it back on and it deleted the note... Also, this is from when Bella was shot.**

* * *

Shit. I couldn't think of anything else. There was no confusion as to who was shot just then. I felt a small tug at my left arm as Bella's right hand unwrapped from around my bicep. I span around to see Bella falling, her shirt was already staining red on her sleeve and it seemed she was falling in slow motion. Somehow I managed to wrap my arms around her before she hit the ground hard and laid her down softly. I place my hands on her cheeks. I heard another shot from behind me but I didn't care who it was right now, I'd find out later.  
"Bella?! Bella!" I shout into her ear. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't dead, her chest was rising and falling slowly. "Fucking help me!" I screamed at the others who just stood there. Marcus ran over and helped me pick her up and carry her over to one of the ambulances parked behind the police cars.  
"Where was she shot?" A young-ish lady with dark hair asks.  
"A-arm! Right... Right arm!" I tell her, the lady pulls the right side of Bella's shirt up and rips the sleeve off.  
"We need to get her to hospital! Now, Jim!" She yells, hitting the grate separating the front of the ambulance where the driver is. I watch as the lady begins to apply a bandage over the wound and holds it down.  
"I'm her boyfriend! Please!" I yell out, the lady looks over at me, thinking for a minute.  
"Get in, she has to get to the hospital!" The lady barks at me and I clamber in on the opposite side of Bella than the lady. "I'm Amber," The lady tells me.  
"Hi, I'm Jack," No offense to her or anything, she seems nice but I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, only Bella but that's not happening at the moment.  
"How long have you two been dating?" Amber asks me. I open my mouth to reply but close it again. How long have we been dating? I remember the first day I met Bella, every detail. I remember how beautiful she looked in that dress, how I held her after she hit her head on that stand, how nervous I was asking for her number. I remember Finn breaking my daze and being completely dumbfounded by her. I remember our first date, her exact outfit, the way the corners of her mouth turned up every time she looked up at me, the way she giggled at the smallest things I did. I also thought back on every day we'd spent together. The day at Harbour Park and every day we had spent either on the couch at her hotel room or at my house watching movies and talking about anything and everything. I remember the day I told her I loved her. Because damn, I loved her, so much it hurt to be away from her, even for a couple of minutes. When we were in the hotel and our group was split up, every thing bad that could possibly happen to Bella crossed my mind. And now, one of them was actually happening...  
"Um, a couple of months," I finally tell Amber.  
"That's lovely, I just need to ask you a few things about her if you're up to answering," Amber says, I just nod and look down, taking Bella's hand in mine.  
"Her full name?"  
"Arabella Rose Evans," I never found out where she got her middle name from. Her mothers name was Sarah so it wasn't after her.  
"Okay, that's a very nice name," Amber said sweetly, she's right, Bella had the most beautiful name. "Her date of birth?"  
"Uh, 12th of August, 1993."  
I tried to focus and answer the rest of her questions after that but I could only think of one thing. Everyone had helped each other remember the date when we were locked up. Bella's birthday was in a month and 3 days, she was going to be turning 20.

When we arrived at the hospital after what seemed like hours of 20 questions with Amber, Bella's bed was pulled out of the ambulance by the driver and Amber.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but you're not allowed to come with us after the next corner, you can wait at the seats there until we notify you about anything," Amber tells me. No, I had to make sure she was going to be fine.  
"No! I can't leave her, she has to be okay, I have to make sure she's okay!" I yell. I look down at Bella's, she looked so calm. I notice one of her eyelids slowly fluttering open. She was waking up.  
"J-Jack?" She asks, her voice came out as a gasp instead of her usual strong and loud tone. I smiled, I was the first thing she thought of?  
"She's awake," One of the doctors informed the others.  
"Bella!" I tried to reach for her but Amber stopped walking with the other doctors and held her hand up to me.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack but you'll have to wait out here," She says and then walks away into a small room. I couldn't help it, I turned around and kicked one of the chairs, causing it to clutter and fall over. I looked around, thankfully not many people were there and the ones that were didn't take much notice of me.

"Jack?!" I could hear multiple voices call out from the end of the hall. I recognized Finn's voice out of them. The voices caught up to where I was waiting, sitting on one of the chairs with my head in my hands.  
"Where the hell is she?!" I look up after hearing the female voice, it was the one and only, Zoe Hudson.  
"Zoe?" I ask, I stand up and give her a hug.  
"Yes, it's me! But where the hell is my best friend?!" Zoe shouts. I raise my finger as if to 'sh' her. "Jack, where is she?" Zoe grits her teeth and whispers the words.  
"I don't know exactly, they wouldn't let me through past here. She woke up literally just before they took her down there," I say and point to the corridor where they've taken her.  
"What? She woke up?" Marcus asks. I was happy to see everyone here but I felt Bella didn't need to be crowded by everyone when she was allowed to have visitors.  
"Yeah, she asked for me and I kept calling out to her as they wheeled her away. What happened after we left?" I ask. Everyone awkwardly shift on their feet.  
"Eppie was shot. Wyatt and Marty surrendered," Joe tells me.  
"Sorry we didn't come earlier," Caspar says. "I hadn't showered in a while and we needed to make some statements or something."  
"Zoe?" I hear a younger male voice ask from behind the group of people around me. Both of the Zoe's spin around but Zoe Sugg turns back when she realises the person isn't talking to her.  
"Luke?" Zoe steps out of the way of the group to talk to the boy.  
"You probably don't need all of us here, please call us if there's any news," Tyler says worryingly. I nod and him, Zoe Sugg, Joe, Marcus, Alfie and Phil turn around and start walking away. Anyone could see Marcus didn't want to leave. I run up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, thank you," I tell him. For a second, he looks confused.  
"For what?"  
"For helping me. You were her best friend in there after Zoe left," I say and shake his hand. "You can stay here with us if you want to."  
"No, that's okay. I have to sort out some stuff and Bella doesn't need to be crowded," After that, Marcus turns around and walks away with the others who are leaving.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Shooting Part 2

**This is the second part of the last chapter, still in Jack's point of view! Thank you to everyone who has read up to here so far! :D It means a lot to me! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much for 3,000 views! That's pretty cray cray! **

* * *

Dan and Finn left after a while. They both said they had stuff to do.  
"Jack?" Zoe says, I look up to see her standing with the younger boy from before beside her. "This is Luke, he's Bella's little brother."  
What? Bella didn't tell me she had a brother. She said she didn't have any siblings.  
"Hi," The boy said. You could tell they were related.  
He had the same brown hair as she did and the dark brown eyes as she did. They looked alike and could be mistaken for twins if they needed to.  
"Hi, I'm sorry, Bella never told me she had a brother," I say.  
"I know," Luke says. What? "She doesn't know I'm her brother."  
"She what?" I ask, I can't have heard that right.  
"She doesn't know about Luke!" Zoe says. "Luke, hon, there's a cafe thing downstairs. Here's some money, think you could get me a latte with one sugar? You can get yourself something too."  
The boy takes the money from Zoe and runs over to the elevator.  
"What the hell do you mean Bella doesn't know she has a brother?" I whisper at Zoe.  
"When Luke was born her mother didn't have the money or time to look after both Bella and Luke so she had to give him up for adoption. Their father died a couple of months before Luke was born," Zoe explains.  
"And why is he here now? How do you know him?" I question, this is too much information to process.  
"He's here for his sister! I know him because about a month before we left Australia, he knocked on the door of our apartment asking for an Arabella Evans. She wasn't there and when he said he was her brother I nearly fainted."  
So Zoe knew about Luke but Bella had no idea who he was? How did he get here? Come to think of it, Bella always seemed uncomfortable when we were on the topic of siblings.  
"But Bella was old enough to see her mother pregnant!" I say.  
"Sarah didn't want to raise Bella's hopes. She told her that the baby died when she gave birth." Zoe explains.  
"Sarah's been lying to her daughter? How old is he?" I ask, so many questions flood into fm head.  
"He's 16. He's talked to Sarah, he said when Belle and I left for England he went and talked to her. Sarah didn't want to worry Bella because she knew we had been planning this trip for months. This is too difficult to explain right now," Zoe tells me.  
Luke was going to be back from the cafe soon and I had so much more I needed to ask Zoe.  
"He can't be here right now!" I tell Zoe.  
"Why? Where is he supposed to go?" She asks.  
"You have to take him to a hotel. Wherever Finn's staying, take him there. If Bella finds out about him now... I can't think about what could happen, it would be too much for her to find out she has a brother right now," I tell her. After a moment of thinking, Zoe finally sighs.  
"Fine, but you have to call as soon as there's any news about her. She's my best friend, Jack, you have no idea how much she means to me, if you ever ever hurt her, you'll have me to answer to," Zoe says.  
"I know. But Zoe, I love her. I love her so much. You have to know I would never hurt her. I'll call you the moment I hear anything, I still have a lot of questions about Luke-"  
"What about me?" Luke says, cutting me off and making me jump.  
"Um, just that we should probably get out of here for now. What do you say we go get some pizza? We'll stay at a hotel tonight and you can meet Jack's brother," Zoe says, pulling out her phone. She puts it up to her ear and walks away to talk to the person who I presume is Finn.  
"I'm sorry," Luke says, I turn to look at him. "I'm sorry for not telling Bella about me sooner."  
"That's okay... How did you get here?" I ask.  
"Zoe booked a flight for me when Bella said she was going to VidCon with you. I've been staying with Zoe at their hotel in England but when we found out about the kidnapping, we both booked a flight over here."  
So that's how he got here.  
"Okay, that was Finn. Luke, we better go now. If she wakes, you tell her I'm here, call me straight away," Zoe comes back and points to me.  
I nod and listen to a few more instructions before they both leave. By the time Caspar and Troye leave it's just me sitting in the hallway, my head is spinning. I'm beginning to think I'll need a room in here.  
"Jack Harries?" My head darts up immediately, cracking my neck. I slowly rub it as I stand up and raise my other hand.  
"What's happened? Is she okay?" I ask. The person is a male doctor, he has a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. His eyes are grey and so is his hair.  
"Arabella is fine. She's asleep at the moment. She's very lucky, the bullet didn't hit any of the major arteries in her arm and she'll be able to function by herself within a few months, until that time, she'll need assistance for a few things."  
"Can I see her?" I ask, my voice sounds a lot more calm than I feel.  
"Yes, but please do not attempt to wake her up. She'll need the sleep for now and I'll be in to check on her every 30 minutes," The grey haired man tells me.  
He leads me to a room down a corridor to the right. When I walk in, a nurse stands by her side, adjusting a few cords and IV drips. I almost pass out. Her face is very pale and her usual red lips are almost white.  
"Oh my god..." I whisper and walk over to the side of the bed closest to the window.  
"If she wakes up before I come back, simply press this button," The doctor points to a button near Bella's head and then walks out, the nurse following close behind him.  
I pull my phone out and scroll through my contacts until I find Zoe's name.  
"Jack? What's wrong?" Zoe asks as soon as she picks up.  
"Nothing, she's fine. The doctor said the bullet didn't hit any major arteries and she'll be fully recovered in a few months," I explain. I can hear Zoe's sigh and picture the relief on her face.  
"Thank god, are you with her now? Is she allowed visitors? Does she look okay?" I sigh, and rub my forehead, I should probably do something about this headache.  
"Yeah, I'm in her room. She's quite pale and her arm is heavily bandaged."  
"I'm coming in to see her tomorrow," Zoe says. "I don't care if she's awake or not."  
"Okay, I gotta go, the doctor should be coming back soon," I say and hang up. I lied, the doctor shouldn't be coming back for another 20 minutes or so, I just couldn't be bothered explaining everything to Zoe right now.


	34. Chapter 34 - Luke

**I'm very sorry for not updating in the past two weeks like I planned to! I ended up staying at my friend's house for a week and I went swimming yesterday, I'm so sorry! Thanks for 3,500 views! :) This chapter is in Bella's POV again, ttyl!**

* * *

I'd only been in this hospital a week but it was killing me. Zoe had come to visit a couple of times, I practically screamed and fell off my bed the first time she came in, I couldn't believe it. She was always smiling but I knew something else was bothering her, I didn't want to ask her just yet but I'd find sometime to ask. Of course, everyone from the YouTube Crew had come in to visit me at least once.

"Oh, Jaaaaaaaaaaaack?!" I sang out.

"Yeeeeessss?" He sung back, walking into the room holding two mugs. He handed one to me, "Hot chocolate!"

"I was just about to ask you for one of these!"

"I know," He winks. Damn, I love his winks... "My winks _are_ pretty epic!" He smirks.

"Did I say that out loud? Oh my god!" I turn away.

"Don't do that, Bella," Jack growls, sending shivers down my spine. What was I doing?

"Don't do what?" I ask, biting down on my lip and tilting my head in confusion.

"That! Don't bite your lip!"

"I didn't even realise I was doing it, I'm sorry!" I apologize. I have no idea why, but I apologized.

My doctor came in a few seconds after that, before I could ask Jack why I couldn't bite down on my lip. He did a few tests, cleared his throat, wrote something on his clipboard and left again. Same old reaction with him... It was kind of getting a bit annoying, no one would ever tell me if I was getting better or if there was any change whatsoever.

Zoe was visiting again today, I was so damn excited. She said she was bringing someone so I presumed she'd made a friend or she had a boyfriend to show me... I hope it wasn't that Brodie guy. Was his name even Brodie? Probably.

I was also a bit concerned about Jack though... As far as I know, he's only left the hospital a couple of times, and one time it was only because Finn coaxed him outside by stealing his phone.

"Bella?"

"Huh, what?" I ask, looking over at Jack.

"Zoe's here..." Jack tells me. I spin my head over to the door where my best friend stands.

"Zoe!" I yell, Zoe comes running over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I missed this.

"Bellie-cakes!" She yells back.

"So, I was having this moment yesterday and Jack just could now answer my question! Do you remember that show wi-"

"Zoe?" I'm quite rudely interrupted by someone at the door. When I turn my head to see who it is, I'm confused when I see a boy who looks at least 3 years younger than me... This can't be Zoe's new boyfriend?

"Excuse me, don't think we've met?" I ask the boy.

"Bella..." Zoe whispers, I stop facing the boy and turn back to my best friend who's reaching out to hold my hand.

"Zoe? Zoe what's wrong?" I'm getting kind of scared right now... Zoe's never looked this serious before. I turn to Jack for help but he turns away and looks out the window. Does he know this guy? "Zoe Hudson... what's wrong?"

"Belle, This is Luke... H-He's-" Zoe stops and takes a deep breath like she can't go on. I turn to the boy for answers.

"I'm your brother."

He's my what?


End file.
